On va de l'avant
by jlukes
Summary: Après le Nogitsune, il faut bien avancer... Sterek !
1. Chapter 1

**Hello mes potes à la compote !**

**Voici donc ma nouvelle fic à chapitre (un dizaine environ). **

**Toujours ****du Sterek!**

**Ce situe après la saison 3B, ma saison 4 à moi quoi :P même si on sait tous que TW et ses persos ne m'appartiennent pas, que seule l'histoire sort de mon imagination... M'enfin...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>- Rappelle-moi pourquoi il est là au fait ? Chuchota Scott même si cela n'avait aucune utilité<p>

- Parce que c'est moi qui l'ai invité. Répondit Stiles sur le même ton

- Mais on est au bowling ! Scott attrapa sa boule alors que Stiles piétinait d'un pied à l'autre attendant son tour.

- Et alors ? Je ne savais pas qu'il était interdit de séjour au Bowling, si ?

- Hey ! Je vous rappelle que je suis là hein ? Claqua Derek fatigué de leur manège.

Les deux amis se redressèrent et Stiles alla s'assoir entre Derek et Malia. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il ne savait plus vraiment. En fait si, mais les circonstances étaient toujours douloureuses et il espérait juste un jour pouvoir les oublier. Mais c'était perdu d'avance.

Cela faisait un mois que Derek avait appelé Scott en urgence pour qu'il le rejoigne au loft, l'Alpha étant auprès de son meilleur ami était arrivé rapidement avec lui et c'était tous les deux qu'ils retrouvèrent Derek au sol, crachant une vase noire de sa bouche, l'abdomen ravagé.

Tous les deux avaient fait le nécessaire pour qu'il se remette, mais le processus avait été long, ils apprirent alors que l'auteur de cette tuerie, vu les cadavres, n'était autre que Kate Argent.

- Mais comment c'est possible ? Avait demandé Stiles. On a bien enterré son corps non ?

- Oui... je crois. Répondit Scott mal assuré et Derek roula des yeux.

- En tout cas elle est là et compte bien revenir

Sur ce, Derek s'était relevé et les remercia sommairement avant de les laisser partir.

Les choses avaient changé depuis la mort du Nogitsune qui avait emmené avec lui Allison et Aiden. Chris Argent et Isaac avaient prit le large vers la France et personne ne Savait s'ils allaient les revoir un jour. Mais le Nogitsune avait laissé un sombre cadeau à son hôte. Celui qui vous déchire et qui vous pourri la vie. Le remord. Stiles en était rongé jusqu'à l'os lui laissant des cauchemars qui ne lui accordaient que peu de repos. Scott faisait tout son possible pour lui changer les idées, et comme l'avait dit Deaton, il profitait de cette « régression vers la moyenne », pour sortir son meilleur ami.

- Pourquoi... pourquoi m'avoir invité ? Demande le loup curieux sans le regarder

- Pourquoi avoir accepté ? Lui retourna-t-il regardant Scott lancer sa boule et remarquer les progrès qu'il avait fait, puis il se tourna finalement sur lui. C'est aussi pour te remercier d'avoir aidé Scott a me sauver, même si on sait tous les deux que tu n'en as rien a faire de ma petite personne et que tu l'as juste fait pour Scott. Alors ? Tu regrettes d'être venu ? Le questionna-t-il le plus sérieux du monde.

Derek lui accorda bien volontiers cette réflexion, il n'avait pas vraiment fait tout ça pour Stilinski, mais uniquement parce qu'il était un membre de la meute de Scott. OK, il avait une meute vraiment particulière mais après tout rien n'était écrit concernant les règles d'une meute. Peut-être était-il temps de changer sa vision des choses et de repartir sur de bonnes bases non ? Alors il lui tendit une main mais garda un visage impassible.

- Derek Hale

Stiles fit le poisson plusieurs fois avant d'entendre Scott et Malia rire derrière lui, il se retourna pour les fixer méchamment puis revint sur Derek le regard suspicieux.

- Si je te sers la main... tu vas tenter de me broyer les os ? Parce que moi, je ne cicatrise pas hein !

Derek leva les yeux se demandant s'il avait fait le bon choix.

- Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions, mais je peux changer d'avis. Grogna-t-il

- OK ! Il lui serra a son tour la main et sourit bêtement. Stiles.

- Je sais qui tu es. Lâcha t-il pour le faire marcher, et Stiles marcha.

- Espèce de...

- Et voilà les boissons !

Lydia aidé de Kira, déposa un plateau garni de boisson, Kira prit place près de Scott et Lydia fit bouger Derek pour se mettre aux côtés de Stiles.

- Alors c'est a qui de jouer ? Dit-elle toute joyeuse alors que Stiles se demandait encore ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Depuis ce temps, à la moindre sortie, Derek faisait partie du jeu et un lien nouveau se définissait entre l'humain et l'ancien Alpha. Les relations allaient même bon train au sein de cette meute, Kira et Scott y allaient peut être doucement mais ils y allaient sûrement. Et puis Stiles et Malia se cherchaient aussi plus ou moins. Ils n'avaient rien tenté tous les deux depuis leur bécotage dans le sous sol d'Eichen House, et pourtant Stiles y pensait souvent, parfois même avant d'aller se coucher mais au lieu d'en rêver il en faisait des cauchemars.

Malia avait donc rejoint le meute de Scott mais de cette manière, elle apprit également son lien de parenté avec Peter Hale, ce qui faisait d'elle la cousine de Derek, d'ailleurs celui ci ne voulait pas vraiment y attacher une quelconque importance, il fallait juste qu'il s'y fasse. Mais contre toute attente, Malia était heureuse d'apprendre la vérité, qui selon elle, était plus logique, il s'agissait là des réponses à ses nombreuses questions, comme, pourquoi elle ? Elle était avide de savoir et Peter se faisait un plaisir de lui répondre.

Actuellement le problème de Stiles résidait dans le fait qu'il aimerait bien que les choses avancent avec Malia, il savait que pour ça il fallait qu'ils se voient en dehors de la meute. Ouai. Un rencard. Mais quand on a été la mort incarné, laissant derrière son passage autant de cadavres que le petit poucet avec ses cailloux, quand on a été possédé et détesté, comment doit-on s'y prendre pour avoir un rencard ? Diable, il n'en savait fichtrement rien !

Il avait sérieusement besoin de conseils mais pour ça il lui fallait un conseiller. Mais qui pourrait tenir ce rôle ? Il avait déjà du jouer les facteurs pour Scott et Allison, et franchement sa relation avec fût la chasseuse s'était avérée être un désastre. Son père ? Lui qui n'avait eu aucune relation, en tout cas pas à sa connaissance, depuis la mort de sa mère, il doutait sérieusement du bien fondé de son aide.

Finalement il se décida, prit ses clés de voiture et quitta sa chambre. Il roula un instant espérant avoir fait le bon choix. Il gara sa Jeep et descendit doucement, le temps de claquer la portière il souffla un bon coup et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

Quand il ouvrit la porte il chercha du regard son nouvel ami.

- Derek ?

Le susnommé arriva de la cuisine en pyjama et Stiles se mit à rire en le voyant habillé de cette façon. Le loup s'arrêta devant lui, une tasse dans la main et un regard inquisiteur, se demandant s'il allait se foutre de sa gueule encore longtemps.

- Un pyjama ?

- Tu préfères peut-être que je me balade à poil ? Quoi que, je suis chez moi et j'ai tous les droits !

- Je n'ai rien dit ! Stiles mit ses mains devant lui et secoua la tête pour calme son rire.

- Je me disais aussi…

Derek le laissa avancer vers lui et lui tendit la tasse chaude qu'il tenait dans les mains. Stiles la prit surprit et constata qu'il s'agissait d'un chocolat chaud, il approcha son nez et respira cette odeur, au fond de lui, il se rappela qu'il n'en n'avait pas bu depuis le décès de sa mère.

- De la cannelle ?

- Quoi ? Si tu n'en veux pas, donne ! Il tenta de reprendre la tasse mais Stiles la releva loin de lui.

- Non ! C'est le mien ! Tu n'as qu'à t'en faire un !

- Je viens de finir le mien déjà. Il roula des yeux et parti dans la cuisine pour débarrasser sa petite tambouille.

- Derek Hale boit du chocolat chaud le soir ? Il se moqua sans retenu tout en prenant place sur une chaise.

- Stiles… Grogna-t-il. Tu es juste venu me faire chier ou tu comptes me parler d'un truc important pour te pointer à cette heure-ci ?

Le susnommé regarda l'heure sur la pendule derrière lui, ouai, il était passé minuit. Il luttait toujours pour s'endormir, parce qu'il s'avait qu'il rêverait, qu'il cauchemarderait… et plus courtes étaient ses nuits et… plus courts étaient ses mauvais rêves.

- Désolé… Stiles se massa le crâne en regardant cette tasse toujours fumante.

- Stiles… Derek prit place face à côté de lui à table constatant qu'il n'avait toujours pas touché à son chocolat. Tu peux me dire quel est ton quota d'heure de sommeil cette semaine ?

- Heu… Il compta mentalement mais il savait qu'il était loin des 8h par nuit.

- C'est ce que je me disais… désolé de te le dire, mais j'ai déjà vu cette tête et ce n'était pas ton meilleur moment mon vieux. Il lui approcha la tasse et Stiles se décida à le boire.

- C'est élégant… Dit-il se léchant les lèvres pleines de chocolat.

- Tu parles de ta moustache de bébé ?

- Non, de me comparer à… au démon.

Derek avait bien tenté l'humour mais il fallait s'avouer qu'il n'était pas doué, ou alors Stiles n'était pas très réceptif. Quand il fut sur que le jeune eu fini sa tasse il l'observa quelques secondes. Stiles commença à dodeliner de la tête et ses yeux se fermèrent doucement de fatigue.

- Monte Stiles… Il se leva et aida l'ado à quitter la table pour le conduire à l'étage.

- Non. Veux pas dormir. Marmonna-t-il.

- Tu es en train de t'écrouler. Tu es fatigué. Il eut juste le temps de mettre son bras autour de ses épaules avant que Stiles ne tombe en arrière.

- Tu… tu… m'as drogué ? Essaya-t-il d'articuler

- Il faut que tu dormes

Quand il entra dans la seconde chambre du loft, Derek laissa Stiles tomber sur le lit à plat ventre, il lui enleva ses chaussures et passa une couverture au-dessus de lui. Quand il entendit le premier ronflement, il sorti de la pièce et alla chercher son portable dans sa propre chambre à côté de la sienne.

« Somnifères, il dort »

« Merci D. Il en avait besoin » Lui répondit Scott

Derek reposa son portable sur son lit et s'allongea, les oreilles dressés sur la pièce d'à côté, selon Deaton, avec ce qu'il lui avait mis dans sa boisson, il devrait dormir sans avoir à rêver et ainsi récupérer une partie des heures de sommeil nécessaire à son métabolisme.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ;)<strong>

**A très vite pour la suite, et n'oubliez pas les reviews !**

**Bye**

**Julie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et bien merci à tous et à toutes pour l'accueil que vous lui avait réservé !**

**Et Derek est un drôle de choix pour les relations amoureuses, mais les autres ne sont pas mieux non plus je trouve :)**

**Alors, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira, on avance pas beaucoup dans l'histoire mais voila, c'est nécessaire !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, c'est Lydia et Scott qui arrivèrent avec de quoi déjeuner, Derek était sur le fauteuil en train de lire un livre, redressant à peine la tête.<p>

- Le premier qui le réveil, je l'égorge.

- Tout doux Derek… Lydia posa les affaires dans la cuisine et revint vers les deux loups.

- Comment était sa nuit ? Demanda Scott, les mains dans les poches mais l'audition concentré à l'étage

- Tu entends ses ronflements là ? Derek n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, toujours concentré sur sa lecture

- Ouai ? Scott en sourit légèrement, sachant que son meilleur ami pouvait être un vrai bucheron quand il s'y mettait.

- Et bien, dis-toi que j'ai mal à la tête. Il claqua son livre doucement et se leva avant de sortir des tasses pour le café.

Scott se mit à rire doucement, cela voulait surement dire qu'il avait bien dormi et il remercia encore Derek pour ça.

En fait ça aurait pu être lui, Deaton leur avait donné chacun, même à Lydia, une dose de somnifère, le premier qui avait Stiles en visite le soir devait lui en donner. Et il semblerait que ce soit Derek qui ait gagné le gros lot. D'ailleurs le loup l'avait entendu dès son entrée sur le parking la veille au soir, il était sur le point d'aller se coucher, mais il était revenu sur ses pas pour profiter de cette occasion et lui faire prendre ce traitement.

- Ca va faire plus de neuf heures qu'il dort. Lydia regarda l'étage le regard perdu

- Et je pense qu'il est parti pour faire plus…

Derek et Scott ne cessaient de l'écouter ronfler, il semblait dormir comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Lydia décida d'enlever ses chaussures et se dirigea a l'étage dans un silence total. Elle devait le voir. Alors aux pas de la porte elle le regarda dormir. Stiles était sur le ventre, les jambes écartées et les mains jointes sous son oreiller, un filet de bave lui coulait des lèvres et ses cheveux d'habitude si électriques lui tombaient littéralement dans les yeux, a croire qu'il avait frotté son visage plusieurs fois contre son coussin. Rassuré de le voir si bien sans aucune trace de fatigue ou encore de remord sur le visage, elle retourna en bas. Scott l'interrogea du regard et à sa façon, elle le rassura qu'il allait bien.

Il leur aura fallut attendre le milieu de l'après midi pour que l'hyperactif se réveille. Les trois veilleurs étaient restés ensembles à l'attendre. Stiles descendit les escaliers en se frottant les yeux et le visage, encore un peu fatigué, il tomba sur les trois traitres selon lui, parce qu'avouons le, il se doutait bien qu'ils étaient tous dans le coup.

- Je vous déteste. Baraguouina-t-il tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine ou il vit les restes du petits déjeuné qui ne semblaient attendre que lui.

- Mais non, tu nous aime. Chanta Lydia

- Tu en avais besoin Stiles. Scott tenta de lui faire comprend et il savait au fond de lui que Stiles comprenait.

L'ado renifla la pâtisserie et l'engloutit en une seule bouchée, Derek lui servit un verre de lait et Stiles le fixa d'un oeil conspirateur.

- Est-ce que tu compte encore me droguer ? La bouche pleine de sucre et Derek se permit de rire.

- Mange et bois.

Alors que les trois spectateurs s'étaient installés a table avec lui, Stiles se rappela la raison de sa visite.

- J'aimerais inviter Malia à sortir. Dit-il tout à trac.

- Et alors ? Derek le regarda confu.

- Je ne sais pas comment on fait. Stiles recula son verre maintenant vide et frotta ses mains pour en dégager le surplus de sucre.

- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? Lydia ne comprenait pas le probleme, mais Scott percuta et l'aida

- Je pense qu'elle n'attache pas autant d'importance que toi au nogitsune Stiles. Elle n'a pas peur de toi.

Stiles regarda son meilleur ami, de son regard peu assuré, celui qu'il arborait quand il ne croyait plus vraiment en lui-même et ce regard jamais Derek ne l'avait vu.

- Je me dis... je me dis que je serai égoïste d'essayer. Stiles chercha autre chose a regarder mais vu tous ces regards fixés sur lui la tâche était compliqué.

- Stiles... tu dois juste le lui demander. Derek essaya de l'aider tout en l'éloignant de ses sombres idées. Invite la au cinéma ?

Stiles le calcula plusieurs secondes, puis chacun d'eux... en fait... il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi il leur posait à eux toutes ces questions, après tout aucun n'avait vécu de relation amoureuse heureuse... Il se leva de sa chaise sous le regard de ses amis qui se regardèrent ensuite surprit.

- Merci, mais... je vais me débrouiller !

Il rangea sa chaise dans un calme religieux et salua tout le monde d'un signe de tête avant de sortir du loft. Scott regarda Lydia n'y comprenant rien, mais elle était elle-même perdu. Alors tout deux se tournèrent vers Derek qui les fixa éberlué.

- Dois-je vous rappeler que j'ai pas plus de chance de ce côté que lui ou même vous tous réunis ? Il arqua un sourcil les lèvres pincées avant de débarasser la table de Stiles.

- Tu veux dire comme ton ex transformé qui revient d'entre les morts, celle là même qui a mit le feu... à toute ta famille ? Lui dit Lydia pas gêné pour un sous, ce à quoi Derek répliqua.

- Le même genre que ton ex kanima ? Ouai... à peut de chose près ! Il ne dénia même pas lui faire face et resta face à l'évier le regard dans le vide.

- On est peut-être pas les meilleurs dans ce domaine...

Scott tenta d'apaiser les esprits mais les deux compères se contentèrent de tourner leur attention sur lui et de le dévisager incrédule. Il se força à se rappeler que lui aussi n'était pas mieux loti. Entre sa défunte ex-chasseuse et sa nouvelle Kitsune...

- Ok... Mais je dois vous rappeler qu'il est notre ami, mon frère, on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça ! ( Il se leva de sa chaise et avança vers le séjour, sentant encore l'odeur de son meilleur ami floter dans l'air.) Et si Malia était celle qui pouvait l'aider à reprendre confiance ?

Derek et Lydia se regardèrent et avouèrent que Scott avait raison. Pour Lydia, cet hyperactif était plus qu'un ami, il était celui qui avait toujours cru en elle, qui avait toujours vu clair dans le jeu qu'elle s'était monté aux yeux des autres, il l'avait percé à jour comme on perce un bouton. Rapide et efficace... Pour Derek s'était autre chose, ce gamin l'avait aidé à plusieurs reprises, le sauvant parfois de la mort et détriment de leur aversion commune, et puis maintenant il était le premier que Stiles venait voir quand il avait un problème sachant que Scott était occupé avec Kira, et là où Scott ne savait parlé que de surnaturel avec lui, Stiles trouvait fascinant de connaître la culture générale de Derek et le loup était toujours un peu plus surprit de savoir ce kid si intelligent. A n'en pas douter, il s'était lourdement trompé sur son compte.

- Il faut parler à Malia. Conclu Scott décidé, mais les regards convergèrent sur Lydia qui roula des yeux.

- Quoi encore ? Vous voulez que ce soit moi ? Pourquoi ? Elle se releva rapidement, les mains sur les hanches.

- Parce que... tu es... une fille ? Tenta pitoyablement l'Alpha aux yeux chocolat.

- Sérieusement ? C'est ton seul argument ? Je te ferai remarquer qu'elle est ta bêta...

- Oui, c'est vrai... mais Lydia, tu es mon amie avant tout le reste...

Elle fixa son regard implorant mais lui concéda cette faveur, heureuse d'être élue au rang d'amie avant celui de bêta d'Alpha Scott. Derek roula des yeux et préféra se retirer, après tout il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi.

- Sur ce... tenez moi au courant !

* * *

><p><strong> Alors ? Une tite review ?<strong>

**Merci **


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voici la suite que vous attendiez !**

**merci encore pour vos reviews e désolé de ne pas avoir répondu, mais je suis tellement lancé dans mon crossover que j'ai du mal à décrocher :( A l'exitation de l'inspiration *rêveuse* pourvu que sa dure !)**

**Alors oui y a un peu de Stilia, mais si peu... Et jamais explicite, quevoulez-vous, m'inspire pas ! **

* * *

><p>Il n'avait pas fallut longtemps à Malia pour accepter la proposition de Lydia, même si cela la surprit légèrement, Lydia n'en fit aucun commentaire, après tout, peut-être était-elle aussi intéressée à l'idée de sortir avec Stiles ? Qui ne le serait pas ?<p>

Ce fut alors Malia qui engagea, de son aplomb qui lui était propre, les réjouissances auprès de l'hyperactif. Tout d'abord il avait bafouillé, feignant de ne pas comprendre, ensuite il a regardé autour de lui, totalement perdu et cela avait fait rire la jeune louve. Alors Stiles s'était reprit et avait accepté sa proposition d'aller à la patinoire le soir même. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être reconnaissant envers ses trois (traitres ?) amis ou encore les torturer pour avoir tout fait dans son dos. Ne l'en croyaient-ils pas capable ? Peut-être un brin vexé il salua tout de même l'idée de cette sortie avant de rentrer chez lui pour se préparer.

Enfin chez lui était un grand mot...

Sur la route Stiles avait appelé Scott, tout d'abord pour savoir lequel des trois avait eu le culot, l'audace, la trahison née, de lui faire ça. Scott eu le droit à tout un esclandre sur la loyauté et son frère avait écouté, sans broncher, son discourt interminable sur le sujet avant de laisser sa langue faire une pause.

- C'est bon ? Tenta Scott. Tu as fini ?

- Non. Mais si tu as quelques choses à dire pour ta défence... c'est le moment ! Stiles se concentra sur la route, se répétant qu'il avait raison d'être faché, bien qu'il n'y croyait pas vraiment lui-même.

- Stiles. Profite ! Tu as un rencard avec Malia ! C'est le moment que tu attendais pour passer à autre chose, alors vas-y mon pote, éclate toi ! Et tiens moi au courant, je dois te laisser je suis avec Kira ! Tu me rappelle hein ! Précipita-t-il avant de couper la ligne.

- Scott attends ! Scott ? Scott ? Putain... Il regard son cellulaire complètement choqué. Il a raccroché le con !

Il jeta son mobile sur le siège passager et tourna rapidement à gauche dans un infraction volontaire du code de la route.

Derek était en train de faire des tractions sous l'alcove de cuisine, il pouvait entendre la Jeep de Stiles se garer devant chez lui mais il ne se laissa pas distraire et continua sa foulée d'exercice. D'ailleurs le jeune humain ne tarda pas à entrer et s'affala à même le sol contre le mur aux côté de Derek. Il ne le regarda même pas et Derek s'avait très bien qu'il ne servait à rien de le faire parler puisque tôt ou tard, il le ferait de lui même, et étonnement, cela prit presque une demi-heure avant que l'ancien Alpha, qui avait choisi les pompes maintenant, n'entende le son de sa voix.

- Je devrais être faché contre vous pour m'avoir fait ça. Murmura-t-il doucement.

Derek en arrêta ses mouvements le temps de quelques secondes puis reprit gardant le silence.

- Mais je ne peux pas... Parce que j'ai un rencard ! Cria-t-il se mettant debout et levant les bras de victoire.

Cela eu le mérite de faire rire le loup qui se releva à son tour avant de prendre une bouteille d'eau dans son frigo, il en jeta une à l'ado qui la réceptionna sans problème gardant ce sourire débile sur le visage.

- Donc si j'ai bien tout saisi... (il prit une gorgée et toisa son vis à vis curieux) Tu n'es pas faché ?

- Non, mais je devrais ! Garde ça en tête ! Il lui fit une tête de "je suis dans ta tête, je te surveille" à laquelle Derek roula des yeux pas impressionné pour un sous.

- Bon alors ? Vous allez où ? Derek remit son debardeur

- A la patinoire, celle qui vient d'ouvrir dans le centre

Le plus vieux hocha la tête et Stiles souffla avant de s'approcher de lui et de le forcer à le regarder pour avoir toute son attention.

- Merci. Lâcha-t-il subitement mais Derek le toisa sans comprendre. Merci pour l'autre soir, d'avoir été là pour m'écouter et m'aider... Tu me surprend de jour en jour en fait. Finit-il dans un gloussement.

Derek ne sut pas vraiment quoi dire, alors il se contenta de signer de la tête dans un sens affirmatif et Stiles continua sur sa lancée.

- Tu as toujours voulu faire croire aux autres que tu ne valais pas la peine d'être connu, et j'ai bein comprit que c'était pour te protéger, enfin toi ou les autres, parce qu'au final, tu as subit tellement de douleur que tu ne veux plus jamais avoir à les revivre pas vrai ? (il fit un pas en avant) Mais j'ai découvert chez toi cette capacité que tu as à écouter, même si tu ne sembles pas très enclin à la conversation avouons le ! (Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne alors que Derek semblait totalement noyait dans ses paroles, le regard vague)Tu es intelligent et honnête, tu n'as peut-être pas toujours eu confiance en moi, mais je suis vraiment content que ce soit le cas maintenant. Alors... merci. Merci pour tout.

Quand son discours fut finit, il mit ses mains dans les poches de son gilet à capuche et le salua d'un signe de tête avant de sortir du loft.

Derek resta statufié plusieurs longues minutes, il pouvait encore entendre le son de sa voix, les mots qu'il avait prononcé, dans sa tête. Personne ne lui avait jamais exposé ce qu'il était. Personne n'avait jamais vraiment lu en lui comme Stiles venait de le faire. Ce gamin avait vraiment une capacité énorme à lire les gens autour de lui, du moment qu'il s'y intéressé un minimum.

Depuis, aux yeux des autres, l'hyperactif semblait avoir retrouvé le sourire, il riait de nouveau, la malice était de retour dans son regard. Scott, Lydia et Derek profitaient de ce nouveau ou plutôt du retour de l'ancien Stiles et même si Derek avait des difficultés à se l'avouer, ce dernier lui avait manqué !

Scott s'amusait souvent à chambrer son meilleur ami sur le fait qu'il avait une copine et celui ci prenait plaisir à lui répondre.

- Que veux-tu ? J'ai un charme fou !

Généralement, à ça, Lydia roulait des yeux et Kira riait doucement.

Mais d'un autre côté, il y avait une personne qui observait ce nouveau couple évoluer, qui voyait chaque sourire, chaque regard ou encore chaque geste. Qui sentait pondre dans sa poitrine une infime douleur qui, parfois, lui retournait l'estomac. Derek.

De tout ça, il ne comprenait rien, était-ce de la jalousie ? Un manque ? Lui même n'avait plus connu ce genre d'effusion. un geste plus anodin que les autres le mettait indubitablement mal à l'aise. Celui où, inconsciemment, Stiles passait sa main sur la nuque de Malia, lui massant la base du crâne, alors qu'il riait avec Scott et que la fille parlait avec Lydia. Ce geste, ce simple geste accrochait le regard de Derek comme un aimant. Il ne se souvenait même pas lui-même avoir eu le même geste envers qui que ce soit. Il ne savait pas non plus Stiles si tactile, parce que oui, il n'y avait pas que cela, il aurait été trop facile de passer outre, si ce n'est qu'il avait remarqué d'autres petites attentions, des caresses, des câlins, des clins d'œil. Ouai. Tous ces gestes lui tiraillaient le ventre et parfois, souvent, il se sentait de trop.

Il aurait tellement voulu que l'on ait les mêmes affections à son encontre, qu'on lui montre cette même attention, mais il ne fallait pas se leurrer, cela n'arriverait jamais.

Devenant de plus en plus nostalgique en sa présence, Derek préféra esquiver les sorties en groupe, laissant Lydia tenir la chandelle.

- Derek ! (S'était plainte Lydia au téléphone un soir d'une sortie billard, sa voix chouinant) Tu ne peux pas me laisser seule !

Derek avait soufflé, tiraillé par l'envie de passer du temps avec eux, mais cette pointe aiguisée continuait de serpenter dans son estomac.

- Désolé Lydia, mais...

- Ne t'avise même pas de me mentir ok ? (Claqua t-elle d'un ton ferme. Elle voyait de loin les deux couples s'affronter sur le tapis vert en riant, puis elle souffla de nouveau) Derek... ça fait plusieurs fois que tu nous ce coup là, que tu me fais ce coup là

- Lydia...

- Stiles espère toujours que tu vas arriver, cet idiot crois qu'il est discret, mais il fixe l'entrée du club toutes les dix secondes !

Derek devenait désemparé, ok, il était plus proche de ses amis qu'il ne l'était avant toutes leurs aventures, amitié plus forte avec l'hyperactif qu'avec le vrai Alpha qu'il voyait plus comme un petit frère à éduquer, mais cette douleur lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il serait à jamais tout seul. Qu'après tout le mal qu'il avait causé autour de lui, la solitude était un prix justifié.

- Désolé Lydia. Et il raccrocha.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ami(e)s du jour ! Bonjour :)**

**Me revoici avec le quatrième chapitre et je vous remercie au nom de Derek pour votre élan de compassion ;)**

**Vous remarquerez mes efforts pour ne pas avoir détaillé la méga super relation entre Stiles et Malia, parce que, avouons le, en s'en tape ;)**

**Alors je vous laisse à votre écran !**

* * *

><p>Scott et Stiles avait décidé de sortit entre mec, Ouai. Vraiment viril. Alors ils prirent la route vers le loft de Derek parlant de leur projet pour ce soir. Bière, Burrito et Karting !<p>

- Je suis sûr que je te bats ! lança Stiles joyeux

- N'y comptes pas, tu oublies que je suis un loup. Scott ouvrit la porte massif du loft, laissant passer son vis à vis qui roula des yeux.

- Que dalle ! Tes capacités lupines ne peuvent rien contre ces petites voitures, à moins que tu ne te mette derrière et que tu les pousses ? Il imita l'action et tournant sur lui-même.

Scott le fixa vexé et referma la porte un peu plus fort pour montrer sa force à son ami qui ne fut pas impressionné pour un sous.

- En plus, ajouta t-il, je suis bien meilleur pilote que toi ! Il lui tira la langue comme un gosse.

- Peut-être, mais je suis meilleur que toi !

La voix de Derek claque juste derrière l'ado qui sursauta en se retournant.

- Putain mec, t'es flippant !

Derek s'amusa à écouter les battements frénétiques de cet arrogant et fit un clin d'oeil à Scott qui se moquait déjà de Stiles. D'ailleurs celui ci comprit que l'on se foutait de lui, alors il reprit contenance et lissa ses fringues.

- C'est ça bande d'idiots ! Marrez vous du pauvre humain que je suis ! Mais je vous assure... JE SUIS LE MEILLEUR !

Il les menaça de son doigt avec son regard mi curieux mi moqueur et défia Derek.

- Alors ? Tu comptes venir ou tu vas juste rester chez toi comme le vieux que tu es ?

Derek et Scott ne furent pas dupe de la pique que venait de lui lancer le fils du shérif, mais l'Alpha attendit la réaction de Derek. Le plus vieux pouvait sentir la peine et l'espoir émaner de Stiles. Mais il n'avait pas envi d'être au milieu d'une soirée couple. D'ailleurs il constata l'absence des filles sur des kilomètres à la ronde.

- Où sont vos copines ? Croisant ses bras sur son torse, il tenta d'ignorer le sourire machiavel de Stiles.

- Ce soir mon pote (il passa son bras autour des épaules de Derek et le força à quitter le loft et celui ci se laissa faire) C'est juste nous, entre mec !

Scott leur ouvrit la porte puis la referma en souriant, promettant une soirée inoubliable.

Scott claqua son verre de Soda à moitié vide sur la table (et bien oui, le serveur les avait grillé, adieu les bières) suivi par Derek qui lui avait eu le droit à sa bière.

- J'en reviens pas ! Il a gagné...

- Je te l'avais dit mec... je suis le meilleur ! Stiles dansa sur son tabouret, semblant encore ressentir les frissons suivants les vibrations du petit moteur.

Derek se contenta de grogner, plus amusé que vexé, mais la partie avait été rude. Même si Scott s'était fait larguer des les premiers tour, Stiles et Derek avaient été aux coudes à coudes sur les dix tours réglementaires, mais au final Stiles avait gagné d'un bon mètre devant lui.

Cette soirée était finalement la bienvenue pour Derek, il profitait d'eux sans avoir à les regarder glousser ou pratiquer le roulage pelle intensif. Non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas les filles de la meute, mais voilà, il était seul et il n'avait pas besoin que l'on le lui rappelle sans arrêt.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Scott et Derek se retrouvèrent seul au comptoir, Stiles les ayant délaissé pour aller aux toilettes. L'Alpha attrapa le regard de Derek qui scrutait le passage maintenant vide que venait d'emprunter leur ami.

- C'est Lydia qui m'a conseillé cette sortie... (Lâcha t-il, récoltant toute l'attention de Derek qui le fixa les yeux rond.) Je suis désolé si on t'a laissé de côté Derek, ce n'était pas voulu, crois-moi.

- Y a pas de raison Scott, vous êtes jeune, c'est normal d'être amoureux.

Derek détourna le regard et fini sa bière avant de faire signe au barman pour qu'il lui en serve une autre. Scott l'observa et le vit fixer rapidement les toilettes plus loin, ce geste le fit sourir, Stiles faisait la même chose mais aucun des d'eux ne semblait s'en rendre compte.

- N'en veux pas à Stiles non plus, il n'est pas au courant pour la raison de notre sortie.

Derek le fixa de nouveau curieux, vexé ? Il ne savait pas vraiment, il aurait aimé que son nouvel ami s'inquiète de son absence, mais l'hyperactif n'était pas venu le voir depuis, enfin, jusqu'à ce soir. Scott sentit son malaise et ajouta.

- Il s'en veut toujours pour le Nogitsune, je ne veux pas qu'il se reproche de t'avoir laissé tomber.

- Il ne l'a pas fait. Tenta t-il de le défendre

- Derek... Je sais que je peux être long à la détente (Derek lui lança un regard septique) Ok, souvent. Mais je connais Stiles bien plus que n'importe qui, et je peux t'affirmer... (il regarda autour de lui et s'assura que Stiles n'était pas encore de retour)... que tu es important pour lui. Autant que je suis sûr qu'il l'est pour toi. Je ne pense pas que Malia soit celle qui lui faut... mais en attendant, elle lui fait du bien, il pense à autre chose, même si je peux voir dans son regard que ce n'est pas toujours le cas.

Derek resta silencieux suite à la tirade de Scott qui le fit réfléchir. L'état de conscience était là. Il appréciait Stiles. Beaucoup. Trop peut-être. Et quand il vit Stiles sortir des toilettes, une expression clairement triste sur son visage, il put ressentir ses battements de cœur affolés, mais quand l'ado croisa son regard, il remercia ses talents de lycanthropes pour avoir remarqué le changement d'attitude. Son regard devint joyeux et ses battements calmes, mais il savait, et Scott aussi, que tout ceci n'était qu'une façade. Il a fallut que Scott passe sa main sur son épaule avec son regard rouge pour qu'il comprenne que tout en lui, grondait.

- Tu l'as laissé gagner... n'est-ce pas ? Derek ne répondit pas et leva sa nouvelle bière à ses lèvres sous le regard compatissant de Scott.

Stiles arriva à leur hauteur et reprit sa place à côté de Derek et reprit son soda semblant de rien, souriant insouciant les entraînant dans une conversation plus légère sans le savoir. Derek se laissa faire et fit de son mieux pour faire rire l'humain.

* * *

><p>Ce fut quelques jours plus tard que les choses pourtant plus calme prirent une tournure étrange lorsque Scott reçu un appel de Lydia, elle semblait énervée.<p>

- Il faut que tu viennes Scott. Seul.

Il avait répondu présent dans la demi heure, elle le fit entrer dans sa chambre et alluma son portable devant lui pour lui montrer une vidéo. Ne comprenant pas il visionna les images et ne sut s'il devait y croire ou non.

Malia était au téléphone au détour d'un couloir du lycée, elle était en grande conversation et ne semblait pas avoir capté la présence de la Banshee près d'elle.

- Oui tout se passe bien, je le tiens papa !... Non il ne se doute de rien, même Derek... oui je sais... Scott ne verra rien venir...ils paieront papa, je te le promets !

La vidéo s'arrêta là et Lydia attendit une réaction de son Alpha et meilleur ami.

- J'ai commencé la vidéo quand je l'ai entendu parler de Stiles et du fait qu'il gobait tout ce qu'elle lui disait. ... Scott...

Scott releva la tête, le regard trahi et la bouche ouverte. Malia les avait trompé, l'avait trompé. Elle fait parti de sa meute et cette trahison lui provoqua une douleur identique à un poignard dans le dos.

- Stiles... (lâcha t-il) Comment est-ce que je vais lui dire ça ?... Il va... il va s'effondrer

L'Alpha s'effondra sur le lit de son amie, la tête entre ses mains, il réfléchissait à quelle position adopter face à cette découverte. Comment faire ? S'il ouvrait les yeux de Stiles, tout ce en quoi il s'était raccrocher pour ne plus sombrer le lâcherait, et il tomberait surement de nouveau.

- Tu dois en parler à Derek... Scott ? Tu dois voir Derek, lui expliquer, tu sais comme moi qu'il est celui qu'il faut pour Stiles, tu sais qu'ils ont quelque chose !

Elle se mit à genou face à lui et enleva les mains de son visage, des larmes perlaient sur ses joues et elle les essuya doucement.

- Scott... Tu es son meilleur ami, mais Derek est son compagnon, tu le sais autant que moi ! Les signes ne trompent pas !

- Quels signes Lydia ! Des contacts... des sourires ! Des regards ? Et si Stiles... Derek me l'a peut-être implicitement confirmé, cela ne veut pas dire que Stiles l'acceptera ! Et si on perd Stiles, on perd Derek !

Il redressa la tête, un éclair de génie lui traversant le regard.

- C'est ce que Peter a prévu, il veut se venger, il a toujours voulu le faire ! (Il se leva du lit, Lydia derrière lui, arpentant la chambre.) D'abord Cora... il a fait en sorte qu'il abandonne son pouvoir d'Alpha, il reste le mien. Si Stiles tombe, Derek fera tout pour le relever et Peter compte bien le briser avant. Il ne restera plus que moi. Il veut me tuer... et prendre mon pouvoir. (Il s'arracha les cheveux, son cerveau fonctionnant à toute allure, Lydia se mit en travers de son chemin pour l'arrêter, elle lui prit les mains dans les siennes et les serra doucement)

- Scott... vas voir Derek, montre lui la vidéo et explique lui ton raisonnement. Il t'aidera. (Mais Scott la regarda perdu, pas sur de réussir) Scott... j'ai confiance en toi, ils sont ta meute.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? <strong>

**je ne vous cache pas que le "ils sont ta meute, j'ai voulu l'enlever, le trouvant un peu... Nian-nian... Mais après tout que serait le pays imaginaire sans le capitaine crochet ? Hum... Ouai... Bref...**

**A vos reviews que je kiffe grave comme disent les j'euns :)**

**zouxxxx :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mon dieu... Que dire de mon retard ?**

**Je dois vous avouer que je me suis plongé dans de la lecture, après la trilogie des 50 nuances de Grey, j'ai attaqué la trilogie de l'Epreuve, bah oui, je pouvais pas aller voir le film sans lire le livre... et que dire... Je suis ravie d'être fan de Dylan O'Brien... Rien à en redire :-) **

**Don voilà pourquoi j'ai été pas mal prise, ma soif de lecture me depasse par moment ;-) **

**Donc voici la suite du "Détestons Malia"**

* * *

><p>Derek s'apprêtait à partir pour rejoindre Stiles au centre commercial, le plus jeune avait fait les courses pour son père et lui, mais il semblerait que quelqu'un lui ai tailladé ses deux pneus avant. Mais il fut arrêté dans son élan par Scott qui arriva tout essoufflé dans son loft.<p>

- Scott ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Il le laissa entrer, Scott dégageait un mélange de sentiment de mal être, de colère et d'impuissance. Derek le maintint par les épaules et le força à le regarder. L'Alpha sorti maladroitement sont cellulaire de sa poche et lança l'application pour visualiser la vidéo que Lydia lui avait transféré. En silence Derek l'observa et eu pratiquement la même réaction que Scott.

- Peter veut mon pouvoir... et se venger par la même occasion... Lui résuma Scott à bout de souffle.

- Il se sert de Stiles...

Derek ne pouvait pas le croire, son oncle semblait pourtant avoir changé, le trouvant plus ouvert depuis que Malia était entré dans sa vie. Mais en fait, tout ceci n'est qu'une vaste fumisterie. A n'en pas douté, il avait réussi à amadouer Malia et maintenant, elle utilisait Stiles pour tous les détruire.

- Derek... je ne sais pas comment lui dire.

Le loup sembla reprendre ses esprits, il comprenait parfaitement les angoisses de Scott, il se doutait bien que cette mascarade serait perçut comme une énième déception pour l'humain, remords et terreurs reprendraient le dessus sur lui, et cette fois ci risque d'être le coup fatale pour leur ami.

- Tu dois lui montrer la vidéo. Fit-il d'un ton catégorique.

- On doit le faire ensemble Derek. (Scott fit un pas vers lui s'approchant suffisamment pour reprendre le portable.) Je suis son meilleur ami... tu es bien plus que ça.

- Non... Je ne suis rien pour lui.

Derek continuait de nier, certes il préférait s'assoir sur ses sentiments, mais envisager même l'idée, que Stiles puisse ressentir la même chose que lui était tout aussi douloureux que d'imaginer la déception du contraire. Il enleva sa veste de ses épaules, décidé à rester ici.

- Tu devrais aller le rejoindre, il en panne au centre commercial.

- Quoi ? Demanda Scott incrédule. Derek ! Pourquoi crois tu qu'il t'ai appelé toi et pas moi ?

- Parce que j'ai une voiture ? Derek roula des yeux commençant à se lasser de cette conversation qui déviait légèrement de sujet

- Non crétin ! (Derek le regarda méchamment, ami ok, mais fallait pas pousser non plus) Quand vas tu comprend qu'il tient plus à toi qu'il ne l'accepte réellement ? Cria-t-il

Derek le claqua contre le premier mur qu'il trouva, ses poings encrés dans la veste du plus jeune. Scott réussi contre toute attente à laisser son loup au repos, ne pas répondre à l'attaque alors que les yeux de son vis à vis luisaient d'un bleu électrique.

- Quand il a eu besoin de conseil il est venu te voir... quand il a enfin eu son rencard c'est encore toi qu'il est venu voir... et ce soir, c'est toi qu'il appelle... Derek, ouvre les yeux.

Le loup en colère pouvait sentir une pointe de jalousie émaner de Scott mais elle était submergé par l'espoir. Il ne savait pas, ou plus ce qu'il devait faire. Il finit par le lâcher et son regard repris ce gris si particulier. Scott s'avança d'un pas et lui tendit la veste qu'il avait enlevé juste avant.

- Vas le chercher et rejoins nous chez moi, Lydia sera là, on lui parlera tous ensemble.

Il sembla peser le pour et le contre, mais finit par saisir sa veste et quitter le loft.

Stiles parlait avec Malia par message texte, elle lui proposait une sortie ce soir, juste tous les deux, mais nous étions jeudi, et le jeudi était consacré à son père, un rituel. Ce soir il avait prévu un dîner de chef avec le dernier film sorti en DVD. Et cruellement, il ne se sentait pas vraiment coupable de la planter pour ce soir. Ok il aimait bien être avec Malia, elle était douce, gentille et amusante, elle avait un franc parlé qui lui allait bien, elle lui permettait d'oublier, par moment seulement.

Il entendit le son particulier de la Camaro et sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à sourir. Par contre il sentit son cœur se détendre comme si la présence de Derek le rendait plus calme, plus apaisé. Derek se gara à sa hauteur et baissa la vitre côté passager se penchant pour lui parler.

- Je te dépose ? Balança t-il sur l'humour, dévoilant toute une rangée de dent parfaitement blanche.

- Haha ! Très drôle... Il chargea ses sacs dans le coffre et revint s'installer devant.

Derek roula tranquillement, sans échanger un mot. Il entendait bien le portable de Stiles vibrer dans une poche quelque part, mais voir qu'il ne répondait pas le laissa perplexe.

- Tu ne décroche pas ?

- Non, c'est un texto, je le lirai plus tard... Stiles lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux et Derek ne put cacher son sourire.

- Au fait... je sais qu'on est jeudi, mais... Derek grimaça, gêné, il n'aimait pas l'idée de la suite des évènements à venir, Stiles le perçut et le regarda inquiet.

- J't'écoute...

- On doit passer chez Scott, on a découvert... un truc

- Un truc ? Tu es sérieux là ? Quel genre de truc ?

Stiles s'était tourné vers lui, le regard inquiet. Y avait-il une nouvelle menace en ville ? Des alphas ? Des omégas ? Un autre esprit démoniaque ? Il ne voulait pas d'un esprit démoniaque, il ne pouvait pas gérer ça, un Alpha ? Pas de problème ! Un oméga ? Ok, pas de soucis ! n'importe quoi qui ne soit pas un esprit sociopathe ! Rien qu'à l'idée son cœur fit une embardée, la tête commençait à lui tourner, et ses mains devinrent moites.

- Stiles ?... Stiles !

Derek gara la voiture sur le bord de la route dans un nuage de poussière, le regard de Stiles était trouble. Il marmonna contre lui-même, imbécile qu'il était de lui avoir parlé de ça dans la voiture. Il se tourna vers Stiles qui était toujours face à lui, sa respiration sembla devenir laborieuse alors Derek tenta de le secouer gentiment mais aucune réaction, il lui enferma le visage entre ses mains caressant ses pommettes de ses pouces avec forces.

- Stiles ! C'est ok, regarde moi...

Sans le toucher, Derek fit entrer de l'air entre ses lèvres entre ouverte, à quelques faibles centimètres de sa bouche le loup lutta pour ne pas l'embrasser, se contentant de souffler doucement, intimant autant à Stiles qu'à lui-même de respirer correctement. Au bout de quelques soufflées, Derek put enfin voir le regard de Stiles revenir à lui, l'ado ne chercha même pas à comprendre la raison de cette promiscuité entre eux, mais il se concentra sur ce souffle chaud, ces mains sur son visage, ces yeux gris...

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Derek soulagé de le voir reprendre des couleurs

- Ou...ouai... ça va

Stiles se remit dans le fond de son siège laissant Derek tel quel. Ce dernier souffla discrètement et s'installa correctement pour reprendre la route.

Quand ils arrivèrent chez Scott, Stiles constata que Mélissa n'était pas là, mais Lydia était dans la cuisine se servant un verre d'eau et Scott le fixait depuis le fauteuil.

- Hey Scott... Comment ça va ?( Il le prit dans ses bras pour le saluer et s'installa près de lui. Lydia lui tendit le verre et il le prit inquiet.) Que se passe t-il ?

- Cet après midi, je suis tombé sur... Malia, dans le couloir du lycée, et...

Stiles ne paniqua pas de suite, il avait une des textos de Malia tout à l'heure, donc il savait qu'elle allait bien. Scott continua.

- Elle parlait avec Peter... de nous. Sa voix était assez grave pour que Stiles comprenne que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- De nous ? Il avait peur de saisir le sens de sa phrase, il déglutit difficilement et observa ses trois amis. Lydia assise sur la table basse, Scott à sa droite, Derek debout derrière la Banshee.

- Stiles... il faut que tu regarde ça. Scott lui tendit son portable et fit le même geste qu'avec Derek plus tôt.

Stiles observa longuement les images, le sons parvenant aux oreilles des trois spectateurs inquiets de sa réaction future. _"Il ne se doute de rien..."_ ce petit bout de phrase lui fendait le cœur. Il ne se doutait de rien en effet, il n'aurait jamais imaginé la douce et pétillante Malia le trahir ainsi, elle lui avait redonné confiance, il se sentait enfin un homme quand elle se mettait au creux de ses bras lorsqu'elle avait froid, il rougissait dès qu'ils s'embrassaient en public... Il respira un grand coup, ne voulant pas montrer la moindre faiblesse à ses amis qui en avait déjà vu assez à cause de lui, pas question d'être le boulet à protéger ou encore à réconforter, ils avaient tous déjà tant fait.

- Bien...

Il posa le téléphone calmement sur la table à côté de Lydia, se releva doucement suivi par Scott qui était prêt à le réceptionné à tout moment. Lydia leva la tête pour le regarder, inquiète, Derek lui... et bien il était focaliser sur son rythme cardiaque qui ne pouvait pas le tromper, car même si le visage de l'ado était impassible, sa mâchoire contracter ou encore le dos droit et fier, il pouvait clairement entendre l'anarchie dans son système nerveux. Scott lui lança un regard inquiet et imperceptiblement, Derek lui confirma qu'il avait ressenti la même chose.

- Bien ? Stiles, je sais que... Tenta Lydia, mais son vis à vis l'arrêta.

- C'est bon Lydia, pas de soucis... je peux gérer. (Il hocha la tête comme pour ce le confirmer lui-même. Il tendit la main vers Derek qui ne comprit pas son geste) Montre moi tes clés. (Le loup sortie la clé de sa poche et Stiles appuya sur le bouton de centralisation, on put entendre la voiture biper de l'extérieur et l'hyperactif s'engagea dans l'entrée) Je rentre à pied. Merci... de m'avoir prévenu.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon voilà !<strong>

**Faut savoir que je suis toujours sur mon crossover et je peux vous dire que cette histoire sera la plus longue que j'ai écrite, bon pas soixante chapitres non plus mais pleins de lemons juteux baveux tout ce que vous voulez ! O:-) **

**A très vite ! **


	6. Chapter 6

Une fois chez lui, Stiles se barricada l'esprit et prit juste quelques secondes pour leur faire un texto. "Ne faites rien, je m'en charge. Pas négociable."

Il fit à manger à son père, fit un effort surhumain pour dîner avec lui sans l'inquiéter et ils regardèrent ensemble le film que Stiles avait acheté. L'un à côté de l'autre, ils se passaient le saladier de popcorns riant quand il le fallait, soufflant quand c'était ridicule. Stiles faisait bonne figure, mais son cerveau réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait faire. Le dernier sms de Malia lui disait qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle lui souhaitait une bonne soirée avec son père, il ne lui avait pas répondu, il ne savait même pas quoi lui dire.

Une fois dans sa chambre et installé à son bureau, il se permit enfin d'analyser la situation. Il avait bien comprit le pourquoi du comment de toute cette mascarade, tout n'était toujours qu'une question de pouvoir, de statut. Peter voulait devenir l'Alpha, en s'en prenant à lui, il toucherait plus facilement Scott. Mais Peter devait se douter que Derek ne le laisserait pas faire, alors il s'en prendrait à lui aussi. Et encore une fois, il était le pion malléable de l'histoire. Encore.

S'il voulait garder le contrôle de l'affaire, il avait pensé se servir de Malia pour connaître les plans précis de Peter, afin de prévoir la ou les attaques. Ils avaient maintenant une longueur d'avance sur le duo Hale.

Il souffla et posa sa tête sur son bureau fermant les yeux. _Tu peux le faire Stiles, tu peux gérer ça_. Il se le répéta inlassablement jusqu'à s'endormir dans la même position.

Quand le réveil sonna le lendemain matin, il était inutile de dire que son corps semblait ne plus lui répondre. Il ne sentait plus ses avants bras où une marque rouge témoignait de l'emplacement de sa tête, et la bave accumulée sur son pull lui confirma qu'il avait encore dormi la bouche ouverte. Son dos craqua plus qu'il ne se redressa et c'est avec une grimace immonde qu'il s'étira sur sa chaise. Le plus dur, où le plus drôle (selon le point de vue) fut le moment où il tenta de se lever, car c'est une fois debout qu'il se rendit compte que ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus, il tomba lourdement sur le sol avec "AÏeuuh !" que son père entendit du couloir.

- Stiles ? Ca va fiston ?

Il retrouva son fils allongé au sol, se frottant le visage avec les mêmes vêtements que la veille. John avança doucement et s'accroupi près de la tête de son garçon et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Est-ce que je dois de nouveau veiller à ce que tu sois dans ton lit et en pyjama avant d'aller me coucher ? Hum ?

Stiles se contenta de maronner alors que John se releva en saluant son fils et en lui priant de prendre une douche.

Quand il fut temps de sortir de la maison, Stiles percuta qu'il avait laissé sa voiture sur le parking du centre commerciale, il avait oublié de demander à son père de voir avec le garage pour qu'il l'enlève et fasse changer les pneus. Il prit son portable en même temps qu'il verrouilla la porte derrière lui, décidé à prendre son vélo. Mais il fut à peine surprit en se retournant, de voir Derek l'attendre devant chez lui, nonchalamment appuyé sur le capot de la Camaro. Tout en s'approchant, il laissa le message à son père, puis salua d'une accolade le loup devant lui.

- Un chauffeur peut-être ?

- Je peux conduire ? Demanda t-il afin de paraître indifférent à la situation désastreuse dans laquelle ils étaient plongés depuis hier.

- Sûr! Attrape ! Il lui jeta les clés, absolument pas dupe de sa diversion, mais si cela pouvait l'aider, alors il le ferait. Putain, Ouai... Derek se dit qu'il était fini, il avait eu sa peau et maintenant il avait sa voiture...

- Tu es sérieux ? (Stiles garda les clés dans ses mains, n'y croyant pas vraiment, mais un éclair malsain lui prit aux tripes). Est-ce que tu as pitié ? Hein Derek, c'est de la pitié ? Tu penses que me laisser conduire ta voiture alors qu'il s'agit clairement d'un caprice, va me faire oublier toute cette merde ?

Derek ne sut à quel moment il avait commencé à crier, ni comment un simple geste de confiance avait pu tourner au vinaigre. De colère, Stiles lui lança les clés de nouveau et resserra son sac sur son épaule, il lui tourna le dos et alla dans son garage, quelques minutes plus tard, il en sorti avec son vélo et referma la grande porte avant de monter dessus.

- J'ai un vélo.

Et sans rien ajouter, il roula vers l'école. Derek resta planté là comme un con, il serra les poings au sang, laissant plusieurs gouttes tomber sur le trottoir. Il avait clairement foiré sur ce coup, et Lydia allait lui en faire baver.

Stiles arriva au lycée essoufflé il fallait le dire, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'était plus monté sur cette maudite selle et c'est toujours en colère qu'il rangea de façon plutôt rude son vélo dans les casiers prévus. Scott le retrouva à batailler avec son anti-vol, il pouvait voir ses mains trembler, entendre son coeur dérailler.

- Hey Stiles ! Mon pote, ça va ?

Le susnommé releva la tête et observa le visage serein de son meilleur ami, il en profita pour se calmer, souffla doucement et réussi à mettre son anti-vol. Il salua son ami et tous les deux prirent la route vers leur classe.

- Ouai... super ! Il regarda autour de lui, à la recherche de Malia

- Elle n'est pas encore arrivé... si c'est elle que tu cherches. Termina t-il plus doucement.

- Ok, alors écoute... (Il s'arrêta et força son ami à le regarder d'une main sur son épaule.) On a une longueur d'avance avec ce que l'on a, on ne peut pas crier "ON SAIT TOUT !" et attendre qu'une nouvelle menace tombe, non... on fait semblant de rien, on essaye de connaître leur plan, je peux surement faire parler Malia...

- La faire parler ? Répéta Scott, pas sur de son ami sur ce coup

- Laisse moi fouiller Scott... je suis son petit ami, j'ai plus d'accès que vous dans ses affaires. La fin de sa phrase fut plus un chuchotis qu'autre chose mais Scott ne décela aucune trace de peur chez son ami.

- Ok... mais au fait... c'est pas Derek qui devait venir te chercher ce matin ?

- Ah... ouai, il l'a fait... mais comme je lui ai dit, j'ai un vélo.

Stiles se rembrunit subitement et Scott ne sut pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il le laisse en plan ? Alors quand l'hyperactif parti en le laissant là, il se précipita sur son portable, à peine eut-il décrocher qu'il l'assomma.

- Il s'est passé quoi bon sang ?

- Il a un vélo. Claqua t-il d'un ton sec

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient avec ce vélo ? Lui aussi en avait eu un et ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il prenait la tête des autres avec ? Si ? Il leva les yeux au ciel et relança Derek.

- Je l'ai autorisé à conduire ma voiture. Il n'avait décidément pas envi de changer de ton selon Scott

- Tu as quoi ? (Cria t-il dans le couloir éberlué, s'attirant les regards des autres lycéens, il pouvait entendre le loup souffler de l'autre côté) Tu serais venu avec un écrito "tu fais pitié" aurait été tout aussi flagrant !

Et Derek souffla vraiment, et plus fort. Scott venait de lui confirmer qu'il ne connaissait pas Stiles autant que lui, il devait encore bucher sur le cas Stilinski s'il ne voulait pas aller au rattrapage. Non mais quelle idée de s'être enticher d'un humain aussi complexe que Stiles. La haine...

- J'ai foiré... Dit-il lasse

- Un peu ouai ! (Il vit Malia arriver du coin de l'œil et changea le combiné d'oreille.) Ecoute, faut que je te laisse, on se voit après les cours.

Il raccrocha rapidement pour être sûr qu'elle n'entende rien à la conversation, il la salua de loin avec un sourire et entra en classe en même temps que la sonnerie. De l'autre côté Derek regarda son portable quelques secondes puis sorti de sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui.

Et c'est ainsi que les jours passèrent, filant rapidement en semaines. Stiles étaient toujours avec Malia ouvrant maintenant les yeux sur des petites gestes ou actions de la jeune fille qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué. Par exemple, elle ne laissait jamais son portable en évidence, mais toujours à portée de main, lors d'une sortie tous ensemble, il l'avait légèrement bousculé et son portable avait légèrement glissé de la poche avant de sa veste en jean, et il put constater qu'il était en cour d'appel. Après en avoir parlé avec Scott, ils en avaient conclu que Peter les espionnait par ce biais. A ce moment là, Stiles cru qu'il allait vomir quand il se souvint de leur séance câlin, est-ce que là aussi elle laissait son portable en communication avec son père ? Beurk... Et dire qu'ils avaient couchés ensemble... Sa vie était vraiment pourri... Ensuite, il avait remarqué qu'elle était plus câline lorsqu'ils étaient en groupe, comme pour marqué son territoire, un truc de garou peut-être, mais ça il l'avait gardé pour lui. Il avait aussi constaté qu'elle déjeuné avec Peter tous les Dimanches soirs, son père les avait même aperçut à la pizzeria du centre, reculé des autres clients, c'est en rentrant ce soir là que John en parla à son fils et Stiles n'eut d'autre choix que de lui expliquer la situation. Le père ayant bien vu dans le regard de son fils, cette peine qu'il lui connaissait quand il n'allait pas bien, lui aussi avait espéré que cette jeune Malia l'aiderait à remonter, mais il s'est avéré qu'elle était en train de faire tout l'inverse.

Stiles n'eut plus vraiment de nouvelles de Derek depuis ce matin où il lui avait proposé de conduire sa voiture, il s'était rabroué, s'auto flagellant qu'il n'aurait plus d'occasion comme celle ci de conduire la bête rutilante... Mais d'un autre côté, Derek l'avait profondément blessé et lui aussi par la même occasion semble t-il, mais tous les deux étaient trop têtu pour faire le premier pas. Et Dieu que Stiles avait besoin de Derek, de ses bonnes paroles, de ses bons conseils et de sa présence rassurante. Il ne sait pas vraiment depuis quand Derek lui était indispensable mais il l'était. Point barre. Il n'avait pas envi de chipoter sur les détails. Mais Derek lui manquait, horriblement.

Alors quand il reçu un sms de sa blonde lui faisant comprendre qu'elle avait envi de le voir ce soir, il fut prit de panique. Parce qui oui, ils couchaient ensemble, mais non, plus depuis qu'il savait. Elle avait essayé et il avait esquivé, mais il ne pourrait pas faire ça ad vitam aeternam.

"Je suis chez toi dans 1h" Lui a t-elle écris.

- Et merde...

Il prit son portable et appela Scott, bien sûr messagerie, il raccrocha et tenta Lydia mais jamais elle ne décrocha, sa seule et dernière option était Derek. Mais se doutant bien qu'il ignorerait royalement son appel, il prit ses clés et s'enfuit de chez lui le feu aux fesses.

- Remerde... Marmonna t-il en démarrant sa Jeep.

* * *

><p><strong>HHéhé ! Bon, nous aurons un léger lemon au prochain chap' ;)<strong>

**A très vite et merci pour toutes vos revews :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Derek semblait être en dépression totale, Lydia venait de partir en claquant la porte, il fallait dire aussi qu'il lui avait gentiment (brutalement ?) demandé de partir. Allongé sur son lit pantalon de survêt, il n'avait aucune envie de faire un effort vestimentaire et encore moins hygiénique. Misérable avait-elle dit avant qu'il ne se mette à grogner.

- Vas le voir ! Excuse toi ! Fais quelque chose Derek !

Elle avait tapé du pied et donné son regard de dominatrice, mais même ça n'avait pas fonctionné.

- Peter est en train de gagner contre toi Derek... Son but était de te mettre minable pour Stiles et Malia... et il a réussi.

- Dégage Lydia... Avait-il commençait de façon lasse. Mais quand il l'entendit insister il avait hurler de tout son loup pour qu'elle parte. Les murs en tremblèrent et quelques bibelots tombèrent de leur perchoir. Lydia en sursauta puis piquée dans sa fierté elle était sortie en tentant de claquer la porte.

Il ruminait depuis des semaines, apprenant les avancées de l'investigation Stilinski. Le soir où Scott était venu lui expliquer, il avait tout dévasté sur son passage, criant que ce gamin n'était qu'un idiot, qu'il fallait qu'ils le sortent de là, mais Scott lui avait expliqué que le résonnement de son meilleur était la seule solution qu'ils avaient et au fil du temps les infos avaient été précieuses. Mais bordel, ne plus voir cet humain agaçant lui manquait atrocement. Il aurait tellement voulu l'emmener loin de sa _"cousine",_ de son oncle, loin de Beacon Hill... mais tout près de lui. Il se mit sur le ventre et enfoui son visage dans son oreiller espérant ne plus jamais avoir à lever la tête pour finir par s'endormir.

Dans son rêve, il lui semblait que l'odeur de Stiles flottait autour de lui, il semblait près de lui, ses mèches lui chatouillant la nuque. Il pouvait sentir se poids non loin de lui, il se mit alors à sourir, satisfait de cette sensation et se laissa s'enfoncer plus encore dans son sommeil.

Il ne sut pourquoi, mais doucement ses paupières s'ouvrirent pour ne voir que le noir autour de lui. La nuit semblait être tombé et peut-être même bien avancée. Il allait refermer les yeux quand un détail attira son attention. Un poids reposait sur son dos, et cette odeur... Son propre cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Etait-il encore entre le rêve et la réalité ? Il retira sa main de sous son oreiller et compta ses doigts. 5. ok. Il tourna alors la tête de l'autre côté pour voir Stiles endormi à côté de lui. Son bras posé négligemment sur son dos. Tourné vers lui, Stiles avait le visage marqué par la fatigue, sa bouche ouverte laissa passer un filet de bave, ce qui arracha un sourire à l'ancien Alpha. Décidant de profiter de ce dénouement, il pivota doucement sur lui même pour se retrouver face à l'ado endormi, veillant à garder son bras sur lui, maintenant sur son flanc à même la peau, callant ses mains sous sa tête il se contenta de l'observer en silence, remerciant sa vue surnaturelle, capable de voir dans le noir comme en plein jour.

- Veux pas... me laisse pas...

La voix de Stiles n'était qu'un faible murmure mais le loup s'en régala, même s'il fut tétanisé lorsqu'inconsciemment, l'ado se colla plus à lui, enserrant sa taille fermement et collant son bassin contre lui. Pour le loup, se fut l'apothéose, la bête en lui gronda sa victoire, réclamant encore plus de contact. Mais Derek préféra attendre et laisser faire les choses, parce que Stiles ne faisait pas ça consciemment, si ça se trouve, à son réveil, il reculera horrifié. Et le cœur de Derek sera de nouveau en miette. Il se permit tout de même de poser sa main sur sa hanche, dans un geste miroir à celui de Stiles au début, il put entendre le cœur du plus jeune faire une embardée dans son sommeil. Satisfait, il approcha son visage à distance respectable et pu sentir le souffle chaud sur son visage. Et c'est apaisé comme jamais que Derek s'endormi.

C'est l'un bavant et l'autre ronflant qui se réveillèrent en grognant lorsque deux portables se mirent à sonner. Derek lâcha sa prise pour tâtonner derrière lui les yeux fermés et trouva son cellulaire pour le porter à son oreille. Stiles laissa ses yeux fermés également et fouilla dans la poche arrière de son jean avant de porter son téléphone à son oreille. Et tous les deux dans un timing parfait répondirent.

- Allo ?

Cela eu le mérite de leur faire ouvrir les yeux en même temps, ils n'entendirent pas les voix le l'autre côté mais restèrent à se regarder sans rien dire. Même si Derek se souvenait très bien s'être réveillé et s'être approché de Stiles consciemment il en doutait pour le plus jeune, alors il attendit sur le qui-vive.

De l'autre côté Scott et Lydia avait bien entendu l'écho des voix dans chacun de leur téléphone, alors d'un commun accord, ils raccrochèrent et pouffèrent une fois fait.

Stiles resta bloqué, même quand il entendit la tonalité de fin de communication. Il se souvenait avoir fuit sa maison, laissant un mot à son père. Il s'était rendu chez Derek pour qu'il l'aide, ne voulant pas s'avouer non plus qu'il voulait qu'ils discutent. Mais en entrant il avait trouvé le loft silencieux, pourtant persuadé que Derek était là, alors il avait fouillé les grandes pièces et l'avait retrouvé dans sa chambre, il semblait dormir. Doucement il s'était approché mue par il ne savait quel instinct et s'était assit sur le bord du lit avec une délicatesse effrayante. Selon lui, le loup avait une salle mine, il ne put s'empêcher de renifler et put sentir l'odeur caractéristique d'une douche trop longtemps oublié. Etait-il aussi déprimé que lui ? Il en doutait, ou il espérait... qu'importe.

Au final, il ne sut combien de temps il resta là à l'observer, mais la fatigue s'était fait sentir et il bailla plusieurs fois avant de se jeter dans la gueule du loup et de s'allonger de l'autre côté. Après tout, il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui, sachant que Malia pouvait arriver. Ici serait sont échappatoire. Alors il avait enlevé ses chaussures et s'était mit sur le lit, au plus près possible du loup pour ressentir sa chaleur, mais à distance respectable pour ne pas le toucher, encore moins sans son autorisation. Et depuis longtemps il s'endormi en quelques secondes. Jusqu'à maintenant.

- Salut... Lança Derek incertain

- Hey... Le sourire était faible, mais il était là.

- Je suis désolé pour... l'autre jour. J'ai été un idiot...

- Un connard tu veux dire ? Là oui je suis d'accord !

Stiles se laissa rire sous le regard rembrunit de Derek, aucun des deux n'avaient vraiment bougé et chacun se félicita de pouvoir rester ainsi sans avoir à se taper dessus. Mais quand l'air autour d'eux changea subitement pour se charger d'électricité, Derek ne put s'empêcher d'approcher doucement son visage, regardant droit dans les yeux de Stiles qui ne bougea pas d'un iota, seuls les battements de son cœur lui donnèrent l'autorisation de faire plus. Alors il le fit. Il l'embrassa d'abord chastement ne le lâchant pas du regard. Stiles ne comprit pas de suite, mais son cerveau cessa de réfléchir quand une seconde fois, il senti les lèvres de loup revenir sur les siennes. Alors il se laissa faire et en ferma les yeux pour profiter du moment, entrouvrant chacun leurs lèvres, ils partirent dans les méandres des baisers doux et voluptueux, Stiles ne put empêcher sa main remonter sur le visage du loup, caresser sa joues et glisser sur sa nuque, caressant la base de son crâne et là Derek crut qu'il allait pleurer, ayant rêver d'un geste tendre de ce genre, de Stiles. Alors il agrippa sa hanche pour la coller contre lui, voulant sentir tout son corps sur lui, leurs jambes s'entrelacèrent et leurs baisers devinrent plus enflammés que jamais.

Les lèvres pleines, Stiles recula son visage pour regarder Derek qui avait le regard bleu électrique, sentant le grondement dans sa poitrine. Il se dit qu'il valait mieux se calmer quelques instants et qu'il parle de ça. Derek ferma les yeux et inspira profondément avant de les rouvrir, gris.

- Il vient de se passer quoi en fait ? Demanda t-il doucement

- C'est juste... que j'en avais envi depuis longtemps.(Lâcha t-il déterminer à ne plus reculer. Puis n'ayant pas de retour, il lui posa à son tour une question) Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

- Et bien... je devais échapper à Malia. (Derek gronda et releva la tête inquiet qu'elle puisse lui faire du mal.) Heuu, non. Pas dans ce sens là... Disons que... depuis que je suis au courant, je n'ai plus voulu rien faire, j'ai esquivé comme j'ai pu mais là... elle allait arriver chez moi. Il fallait que je parte.

Il a fallut plusieurs secondes à Derek pur comprendre de quoi parlait Stiles, parce que oui monsieur, Derek n'était pas au courant que son humain avait perdu sa virginité. Il voulut crier, gronder et marquer Stiles, tout en même temps. Il ferma les yeux le plus fort possible et attendit que ses propres battements cardiaques ne se calment.

- Je suis venu chez toi dans l'intention de parler par la même occasion, mais... tu dormais, alors je me suis allongé. Je ne voulais pas te déranger.

Il voulut se dégager, il semblait qu'il l'avait mis en colère et il s'en voulu de cette intrusion chez lui. Mais le loup rouvrit les yeux et approcha Stiles encore plus près de lui si c'était possible, roulant de façon à le coincer sous lui. Stiles le regarda curieux et se laissa faire quand il senti son bassin se presser contre le sien, l'envie clairement défini lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Il ne savait même pas qu'il pouvait gémir de cette façon mais le corps de Derek contre lui, cette main sur sa nuque pour relever son visage le laissait totalement à sa merci. Il se laissa doublement faire quand Derek força le barrage de ses dents, réclamant sa langue avec force. L'humain ne put que saisir les hanches musclés de Derek et ancré ses doigts dans le grain de sa peau, imprimant le mouvement lascif contre lui. Impatient de toucher sa peau, Derek l'entraina sur ses genoux en se redressant. Stiles continua de se déhancher sur lui, leur lèvre ne se quittant qu'à peine, avec difficulté les vêtements supérieur de Stiles volèrent intacte au travers de la chambre. Derek put enfin toucher cette peau douce, ce torse finement musclé qu'il découvrait pour la première fois. Il ne put s'empêcher de le griffer dans le dos, une façon marginale de le marquer et Stiles en grimaça légèrement et lui mordit la lèvres inférieur pour se venger. Derek en grogna plus encore, complément enfiévré, possédé. Il lui fallait Stiles, tout de suite et maintenant. Le maintenant près de lui d'une main dans le dos, il passa l'autre main entre eux pour déboutonner le bouton du jean de plus jeune, dès qu'il fut ouvert il ne demanda pas l'autorisation et plongea sa main dans cet antre chaud. Stiles eu le souffle coupé quelques secondes avant de mordre une seconde fois la lèvre prisonnière, il put sentir le sang couler dans sa bouche mais il n'en avait rien à faire, la main de Derek était sur lui et il lui était impossible de penser à autre chose maintenant. Derek grogna à la simple sensation de ce membre entre ses doigts, des gémissements contre sa bouche, le loup totalement en transe, il ondula tout en emmenant Stiles au bord du gouffre, et lorsqu'il entendit le cœur de Stiles ralentir signe qu'il était proche, il le força à le regarder en maintenant son visage de sa main libre, son index glissa dans sa bouche et Stiles le cajola sans retenu, les yeux brillants et le souffle court.

- A moi Stiles... Regarde moi !

Il intensifia sa prise sur son sexe et il entendit clairement le cœur de Stiles rater un battement.

- Dis le ! DIS LE !

Il retira son doigt de sa bouche et Stiles murmura difficilement.

- A toi...

- Plus fort ... Gronda t-il de tout son loup et Stiles ne put plus.

- Toi ! A toi ! A toi !

Son cœur cessa de battre durant trois secondes et Derek n'en fut pas effrayé. Il l'embrassa langoureusement alors qu'il sentait le sperme glisser entre ses doigts. Satisfait.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, léger le lemon et non, pas avec Malia mdrrrr :-D <strong>

**Zoux !**


	8. Chapter 8

Ce fut en fin d'après-midi que Stiles décida de réunir la meute afin d'expliquer son plan. Il était temps d'y mettre un terme et maintenant que Derek et lui étaient ensemble, il ne pouvait plus jouer la comédie avec Malia. Ils allaient donc tendre un piège à l'oncle psychopathe.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Lydia

Ils étaient tous réunis chez Kira. Malia n'y venait jamais et c'était l'endroit le plus sur selon Scott, puisque Peter sous estimait l'importance de Kira pour la meute.

Derek resta près de Stiles comme une ombre collant aux moindres mouvements de l'humain. Non pas en geste ou signe de possession, bien que cela y joue pour beaucoup, mais surtout parce qu'il était son compagnon et qu'obligatoirement, leurs gestes étaient en symbioses, ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. Même Peter le verrait au premier coup d'œil.

- On va attirer Peter dans un piège. Lança l'hyperactif.

- Quel genre de piège ? C'est un loup expérimenté, il sentira n'importe qui à des kilomètres à la ronde. Cru bon de préciser la Kitsune.

- Elle n'a pas tord. Ajouta Scott.

- Vrai. (Stiles sorti quatre fioles au liquide transparent et en lança une à chacun d'entre eux.) La semaine dernière, j'ai discuté avec Deaton de la possibilité de faire disparaître notre odeur, mais c'est impossible (s'empressa t-il d'ajouter) Par contre... on peut coller une odeur sur la notre et dans notre cas, la mienne.

- Comme ça, ils auront juste l'impression que c'est toi. Termina Lydia conspiratrice.

Stiles lui fit une révérence pour remerciement et précisa que les fioles devaient être bu juste avant l'opération. Efficacité immédiate pour deux heures.

- Et quel est ton plan ? Demanda Kira

- On se regroupe ensemble, de façon à ce que Peter soit en ligne pour qu'il entende. Seul Derek sera absent.

Le susnommé grogna de mécontentement, prêt à intervenir, mais Stiles lui déconseilla en levant l'index.

- Tu n'as pas participé au groupe depuis des semaines, elle ne va pas comprendre pourquoi tu reviens, et puis j'ai besoin de ton absence pour la suite...

Il expliqua alors le plan à la meute, tout le monde ayant comprit que le duo Stiles Derek était enfin un couple, mais l'heure n'était pas aux effusions en tout genre.

Stiles appela Malia, s'excusant pour hier soir, mais il avait passé la soirée chez Scott et ils s'étaient endormi en jouant à Call Of Duty 4. Ensuite il lui proposa un billard tous ensemble instant bien sur le fait que Derek était toujours aux abonnés absents.

Elle accepta et tous se mirent en route et quittèrent la maison de Kira. Derek retint Stiles pour qu'ils soient les derniers à sortir. Il emprisonna son corps contre le sien et laissa paraître son mécontentement en grognant, des "à moi" entre chaque baiser sauvage. Stiles du user de sa force pour écarter l'homme de Neandertal.

- Derek, ta domination est excitante, mais n'abuse pas non plus. Je sais ce que je fais.

- Je sais. Marmonna t-il bon gré malgré.

Stiles prit soin d'aller chercher Malia chez elle après être passé chez lui pour se laver et se changer, histoire d'enlever toutes traces olfactives de Derek sur lui. Il l'embrassa comme avant mais peut-être avec moins d'entrain, il ne saurait le dire, mais elle ne remarqua rien.

Il afficha une mine défaitiste toute la soirée, Malia lui demanda ce qu'il avait plusieurs fois mais il éludait rapidement.

Derek devait attendre chez lui pour ne pas créer de soupçons chez Peter, dire qu'il tournait comme un lion en cage était un euphémisme. Il bouillonnait de stress et de colère.

Scott vint s'assoir près de Stiles et passa son bras sur ses épaules de façon réconfortante. Le but était de faire passer Stiles minable du à l'absence des dernières semaines de Derek. Kira et Lydia discutaient avec Malia de choses et d'autres...

- Dites les filles (Malia baissa le ton de façon discrète) Pourquoi Stiles est dans cet état ?

Lydia et Kira échangèrent un regar qui aux yeux de Malia donnait l'impression qu'elles hésitaient à le lui dire. Mais Kira commença.

- Et bien... je crois que Stiles s'ennui de Derek

- S'ennuyer ?

- Oui...( reprit Lydia) va savoir comment, après le Nogitsune, tous les deux sont devenu proche et... depuis que Derek ne vient plus pour je ne sais quelle raison d'ailleurs ! Stiles le vit plutôt mal je dois dire

- Scott pense qu'il va craquer. Chuchota Kira.

Malia intégra les réponses et tourna la tête vers Stiles qui jouait avec Scott au billard, les deux garçons parlaient vivement.

- Tu sais comme il est Stiles...

- Ouai... et je peux te dire qu'il va morfler ! (Il massa son crâne et regarde vers la sortie) Tu sais quoi ? Je vais aller lui botter le cul ! (il claqua fermement sa canne sur le tapis vert) Et pas plus tard que maintenant !

- Stiles attends ! (Scott le regarda surprit avant de le retenir) Il est tard et il doit être en train de dormir. Attends demain, et je te promets que nous irons tous les deux !

Stiles sembla réfléchir, ses doigts pianotant dans le vide. Il finit par accepter mais souffla fatigué.

- Faut que j'aille prendre l'air.

Scott le jaugea quelques secondes puis le laissa partir. Lydia tenta de suivre Stiles mais son Alpha la retint.

- Il a besoin d'être seul... (Puis il s'adressa à Malia qui suivait du regard le chemin emprunté par Stiles.) Je pense que l'on va te ramener, je suis désolé

- Ca va aller... je vais marcher Scott. Merci

Elle salua ses amis avec un faible sourire et quitta le club. A bonne distance, elle prit son portable et le colla à son oreille.

- Tu as entendu ?

- Oui Princesse

- Il est seul. C'est le moment.

Stiles texta ses amis et Derek précisant qu'il venait d'arriver près du parc dans les bois, il resta dans la voiture quelques minutes avant d'aller s'allonger sur une des tables de picnic. Il n'eu pas de mal à sembler soucieux. Il était inquiet pour Scott, Lydia et biensur Derek. Encore une fois il était le maillon faible de cette meute, lui qui pensait que la possession du Nogitsune était derrière lui, il se trompait, le mal le suivait sans relâche, attendant son moment pour tuer les personnes qu'il aimait. Et aujourd'hui, pour la seconde fois depuis la morsure de Scott, le démon avait pour nom Peter Hale. La poisse, vraiment.

Peut-être devrait-il envisager de quitter cette meute, de quitter Scott. Il n'aurait plus à se battre et risquer sa vie pour protéger son faible meilleur ami humain. Et que dire de Derek ? Pff, c'était pire. Il avait bien comprit que cet idiot se jetterait corps et âme pour lui, mais est-ce qu'il le méritait ? Il en doutait et ce doute aussi dérangé que vicelard lui promettait une mort certaine. Peut-être leur vie n'en serait-elle que meilleure avec son absence ? Derek n'aurait plus que lui à s'occuper, surtout avec "La loba" alias Kate-cinglé-de-son-état-Argent dans les pattes. Pour sur, il était de trop et surtout inutile.

- Stiles ! Quelle étrange coïncidence de te trouver là ce soir !

Stiles ne releva même pas la tête, les mains bien encrées sous son crâne, il s'évertua à contempler les étoiles.

- Peter...

L'oncle diabolique s'approcha de la table et prit place sur le banc. Il observa le plus jeune et inspira profondément. Il pouvait sentir les effluves de la morosité, du remords et une once de détermination.

- Je me suis toujours demandé... (La voix de Peter eu pour effet de lui faire dresser les oreilles, mine de rien Stiles était totalement concentré sur le gestes du loup) ce que cela faisait de tuer des personnes ?

Le palpitant manquant un battement fit sourire Peter qui tenait bon son filon. Stiles se permit un regard rapide vers le plus vieux des Hale.

- Vous devriez le savoir. Vous en avez tué plus qu'il n'en faut...

- Voyons Stiles ! (Peter prit une tête indignée et tinta sa voix d'un aigue malsain.) Ne compare pas mes déboires passés avec ce super spectacle que tu nous as offert dernièrement ! (Il prit une pause pour jauger le plus jeune. Stiles contracta la mâchoire, voyant encore et toujours des yeux du Nogitsune, la vie enlevée à ses deux amis.) Tu étais si impressionnant ! Toi, le chétif et blafard fils du shérif et lui ! Ce renard maléfique rusé et malin comme un singe ! Si fort et intelligent ! Du grand art ! Franchement !

Stiles se retint de tourner la tête, les doigts imprimant leurs marques sur son crâne, ce discourt donnait l'impression que le loup dansait la gigue sur le banc. Quel enfoiré ! Il essayait malgré tout de ce dire que cet imbécile tentait juste de le mettre plus bas que terre, pour mieux pouvoir l'écraser par la suite. Mais il fallait avouer qu'il avait raison.

- Mon cher Stiles... A ton avis ? Qui de toi ou du Nogitsune... ton père voit-il en te regardant ?

Cette réflexion eu le mérite de faire rater plusieurs battement au cœur du jeune homme. Cette question, il se l'était posé tous les jours. Alors il se redresse, se relève de la table pour s'en éloigner.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez au juste ?

- Moi ? Mais rien voyons ! Je suis juste venu me promener... (Il porta une main à son cœur, faussement vexé de sa question.) Et toi que fais tu là ?

- Rien. Je prenais l'air... Mais maintenant je vais rentrer ! (Il feinta pour repartir vers sa voiture mais le loup Hale l'empêcha de passer, plaquant sa main gauche sur son torse près de son épaule. Stiles senti une douleur vive mais lente à la fois, il voulut tomber à genoux mais il fut maintenu par une prise sur ses hanches derrière lui.

- Salut bébé...

* * *

><p><strong>Fin à la con, oui je sais :p<strong>

**Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, je les lis toujours avec autant de plaisir !**

**A très vite ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

- Salut bébé...

Malia souffla sur sa nuque et il en eut un frisson de haine. Son regard tomba sur son torse où les griffes de Peter semblaient encore s'enfoncer dans sa peau. Le souffle court il espérait que ses amis arriveraient vite mais contradictoirement, il espérait autant l'inverse. Parce que là maintenant, cette douleur provoqua un sentiment d'apaisement dans son estomac, était-ce le prix de sa rédemption ?

Sa grimace valait de l'or aux yeux du lycaon, Stiles souffrait entre ses griffes, sa main droite maintenait son visage de façon à se qu'il le regarde dans les yeux. Il ne le blessait pas mortellement, de façon à ce que le plus jeune rentre chez lui et prévienne Scott, que l'Alpha fonce tête baissé jusqu'à lui, peut-être même avec Derek... mais il comptait bien mettre à mal son neveu en envoyant Malia finir le travaille avec son charmant petit ami. Il ne fallait pas être débile pour comprendre l'attirance qu'avait son neveu pour le fils du shérif, peut-être était-ce récent, mais cette nouvelle information lui avait permit de changer ses plans de façons à toucher Derek de façon plus vicieuse.

- Encore une question Stiles... (Peter prit soin de s'assurer que ses griffes étaient toujours bien plantées au chaud dans sa chaire et Stiles se mordit la joue pour ne pas crier comme une fille.) Que crois-tu que je vais faire avec mon pouvoir d'Alpha ?

Stiles le défia du regard et eu envi de lui cracher au visage, mais pourtant...

- Vous connaissant ? Je dirais vous mettre sur la proue d'un paquebot et crier "Je suis le maître du monde !" ? Ce serait bien votre genre...

Bien qu'il s'attendait à ce que le bêta diabolique ne lui foute son autre main dans le bide, il ne cilla pas quand celui ci se mit à rire. Malia se contenta de grogner et de resserrer sa prise sur sa taille. Tanpis s'il se les mettait à dos, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que Scott ramène son cul poilu de loup garou maintenant.

- Intéressant vraiment ! mais non...j'ai prévu quelque chose de bien mieux que ça !

- Moi aussi !

S'il n'avait pas mal là tout suite, il aurait sauté de joie, le point en l'air pour voir son meilleur ami à côté de lui sur sa gauche. Surprise, Malia voulu réagir mais à sa droite se trouvait Lydia qui souffla de la poudre d'aconite tue loup sur son visage. La louve tomba dans les vappes la seconde suivante alors que Peter se faisait saisir littéralement la peau du cou par Derek. Scott s'occupa de réceptionner Stiles le posant doucement sur le bord de la table.

- C'est bon Scott... vas-y !

Son ami le regarda hésitant mais Stiles afficha son meilleur sourire au vu des circonstances, mais ce fut l'arrivée de Lydia près de l'hyperactif qui acheva de le convaincre.

Plus loin, Derek se tenait tendu et prêt a charger face à Peter qui se massait la nuque cherchant à comprendre où s'étaient-ils trompés. Se fut quant il senti une prise de son bras dans son dos et qu'il ne reconnu pas l'odeur comme étant celle de Scott qu'il comprit. Alors il se mit à sourire d'un sourire crispé par la douleur, le nouvel Alpha maintenait son bras fermement jusqu'au creux de ses omoplates.

- Lequel de vous a pu avoir cette idée ? Pas Scott assurément... (celui-ci rafermi sa prise en prenant d'enfoncer ses griffes dans son épaule.) Mon cher neveu peut-être ? (Derek grogna si fort que l'échine de Stiles en frissonna.) Ou alors ma douce et charmante Lydia...

Fort de cette reflexion, il sourit à sa création qui se contenta de couver Stiles de regard. D'ailleurs celui ci fulminait, personne n'était capable de croire que ce plan venait de lui ? Alors avec difficulté il se releva et avança vers le loup coincé par Scott, il repoussa gentiment le bras de la banshee qui tentait de le retenir. Mais une fois devant son objectif il lui mit son poing en pleine figure, Peter vacilla à peine et Stiles étouffa dans ses dents pour la douleur lancée dans son épaule meurtrie. Il finit par se coller au nez du plus vieux et murmura froidement.

- Que disiez-vous ? Le Nogitsune était si... fort et intelligent... (il inspira fortement les contours du visage de Peter, lui-même se demanda s'il s'agissait toujours de cet humain banal) et moi... si... inutile... (le nez collé contre son oreille il suintait de colère, autant envers le vieux loup qui lui-même) Méfiez vous... de... moi.

Derek, Scott et Kira, qui se trouvait près de Malia toujours endormi, ne purent qu'assister à là scène et ressentir la haine de Stiles ainsi que la peur de Peter.

- Stiles ? Murmura Scott perdu à l'idée que son ami ait pu changer

Mais Stiles se recula doucement jusqu'à atteindre Derek qui posa une main sur son épaule saine, il pouvait sentir l'odeur du sang séché et son loup grogna à l'idée que son oncle lui ait fais du mal.

- C'est bon Scott... L'Alpha souffla de soulagement

- Scott ! Alerta Kira

En effet, Malia était en train de se réveiller, et rapidement elle fut debout. Kira prit les devants et dégaina son Katana sous le nez de la jeune coyote. Celle-ci fut surprise et chercha le regard de son père, elle sortie griffes et crocs quand elle le trouva aux prises de Scott, la kitsune épousa légèrement sa lamme sur sa gorge puis rapidement elle vit Lydia, Stiles et Derek la fixant méchamment.

- Papa ?

- Désolé princesse...

- Malia ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous as fais ça ? Demanda Scott qui ne digérait toujours pas la trahison.

- Tu oses me demander ? Cracha t-elle. Vous avez tué mon père pour lui voler son pouvoir ! Hurla la coyote.

- Quoi ? S'etrangla Derek et Peter grimaça légèrement en roulant des yeux, plus très sur que ça mascarade allait durer. C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Dire que Derek était en pétard là tout de suite maintenant était une bonne blague, parce qu'après avoir marmonner un "je vais me le faire !" il s'était jeté sur lui, Scott le lâcha et le laissa le malmener avant de le porter vers sa fille. Tous le suivirent et observèrent le visage perdu de la dernière recrue de la meute. Soufflant difficilement, crocs et griffes rentrés, Malia savait qu'elle ne devait faire aucun geste brusque, son regard oscillia entre Stiles, son père et Derek. Quelque chose lui échappait.

Derek secoua Peter, une main griffue autour de son cou, l'autre maintenant son bras dans son dos.

- Dis lui ! cracha t-il froidement faisant sursauter la coyote.

- Papa ?

Mais Peter rechigna à dire quoi que ce soit, bien au contraire, voir le visage de Derek tordu de rage valait tout l'or du monde. S'il savait dorénavant qu'il avait perdu, il préféra se délecter de l'incrédulité et surprise générale. Après tout, n'était-il pas connu pour être totalement cinglé ?

- Il a tué sa propre nièce, Laura, pour lui voler son pouvoir d'Alpha. Commença Stiles la voix blanche. Ensuite il a mordu Scott pour se constituer une meute, sans oublier les morts qu'il a laissé derrière lui. Il fallait l'arrêter Malia...

Stlies laissa ses mots faire leur chemin dans la tête de Malia. Elle ne comprenait pas, son père lui avait dit l'inverse. Il était l'Alpha, il voulait protéger Beacon Hills comme sa soeur l'avait fait avant lui, alors il avait commencé par mordre Scott, mais Derek avait été jaloux et et c'était battu contre lqui pour prendre sa place et Scott l'avait trahi. Voilà ce en quoi croyait Malia.

- Vous mentez... VOUS MENTEZ ! Hurla t-elle et son père sourit de voir qu'il avait bien fait son oeuvre. Satisfait.

- Malia... (Tenta Scott doucement) Nous ne sommes pas assoiffé de pouvoir, nous ne sommes pas aussi vindicatif.. Tu nous connais...

Il avait tout tenter pour temporiser la situation pour amener la coyote-garou à la raison, parce que n'oublions pas, Scott est le nouveau messi de sa génération, tout le monde peut être sauvé. Mais voilà, tout ce que désirait Malia en dehors d'une meute, était de trouver l'amour d'un père. Scott et tous les garous purent sentir sa détermination. Alors c'est sans surprise qu'ils la virent frapper Kira au visage l'envoyant voler plus loin contre un arbre.

Stiles recula avec Lydia et laissa Scott tenter de la maîtriser. Peter put ainsi profiter de l'inattention de son neveu pour s'anguiller et frapper Derek au visage. Le combat débuta entre tous, Stiles s'évertuait à protéger Lydia des loups qui avaient une fâcheuse tendance à vouloir apprendre à voler. Malia était agile et espiègle, son côté coyote aidant contre des loups plus brute de décoffrage. Derek et Peter étaient entrés dans un duel qui tirait plus du règlement de compte familiale, les coups pleuvaient, crocs et griffes jamais satisfaits, cherchant à blesser toujours plus, à vouloir tuer et crier vengeance.

- Stiles...

Lydia s'accrocha plus encore à son ami, elle pouvait sentir la tension qu'il dégageait, tout en Stiles vibrait de colère et de rage. Il devait bouger, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose ! Alors quand Malia vola cette fois ci près de lui pour atterrir au pied d'un arbre, il lâcha son amie pour aller droit vers la coyote, alors que celle ci se relevait, Stiles empoigna ses cheveux sur l'arrière du crâne la collant contre son torse, il huma son parfum et murmura d'une voix blanche.

- Salut bébé

La seconde suivante il lui claqua la tête contre le tronc, l'assomant légèrement mais juste assez pour que Scott puisse l'immobiliser. L'Alpha observa son meilleur ami qui ne scilla pas en voyant son ex-petite amie malmenée.

- Ça va bro' ?

Stiles prit le temps de réfléchir quelques secondes avant de répondre mais un rugissement sur sa gauche l'interpella. Derek.

* * *

><p><strong>Et hop' ! <strong>

**A vos com' je suis toutes ouïes :) Enfin, vous avez compris hein ?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Comme vous sembliez assez impatient, je vous met la suite maintenant !**

**J'espère quelle vous plaira, sachant que j'avais écris cette partie avant d'avoir vu la seconde moitié de la saison quatre ;) et je dois avouer que je n'en étais pas très satisfaite ...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Stiles prit le temps de réfléchir quelques secondes avant de répondre mais un rugissement sur sa gauche l'interpella. Derek.<p>

Peter tenait la gorge de son neveu entre ses mains, ses yeux d'un bleu effroyable regardaient le plus jeune tenter de reprendre le dessus. Mais couché sur le dos avec son oncle l'écrasant de tout son poids, Derek perdait peu à peu le combat.

- Une impression de déjà vu non ? Questionna l'oncle maléfique.

Derek tenta de lui arracher la tête avec son autre main qui ne tenait pas la poigne de fer sur sa gorge, mais pour l'en empêcher Peter lui mit un coup de poing ferme sur le flan. Derek rugit sous la douleur et le plus vieux ressera davantage sa prise, laissant ses ongles incruster la peau.

- Putain, je vais me le faire !

La voix de Stiles lui semblait loin mais quand il vit le visage de son homme derrière son oncle, il reconnu ce regard sombre qu'il lui avait déjà vu ily a quelques mois maintenant. Stiles brandit le katana de Kirâ précédemment emprunté a l'arrache et l'enfonça sans scier dans son dos. Peter eut le souffle coupé et lâcha sa prise sur Derek qui le poussa sur le côté. La lame ressortait de quelques centimètres au niveau de l'organe principal et Peter suffoqua en regardant sa blessure.

Tous purent entendre le cri de Malia, déchirant et hurlant.

Mais alors que la coyote voulu s'élancer sur son père, elle fut stoppé dans son élan par un projectile en pleine tête. Du sang gicla sur les visages de Kira et Lydia sous les regards horrifiés de la meute MacCall. Chacun tourna le tête violemment vers l'endroit d'où pouvait provenir le tire alors que seul Peter dans une état proche de la mort observa le corps de sa fille à quelques pas de lui. Il avait tout foiré. Encore.

A l'orée du bois, Scott et Derek sentirent plus qu'ils ne virent l'odeur de la nouvelle menace. Sans attendre, Derek se plaça devant Stiles qui maintenait une main sur son épaule encore blessée, le mouvement du katana ayant fait s'accentuer l'écoulement d'hémoglobine.

- Il fallait que quelqu'un la fasse taire... rala une voix bien connue.

- Kate...

Scott sortie les griffes prêt à sauter sur sa proie et bientôt le visage de Kate perça les premiers arbres. Toute de cuir vêtu et sa tignasse blonde indomptable, rien chez elle n'avait vraiment changé, elle faisait toujours froid dans le dos !

L'ambiance devint lourde pour la meute, tous savait qu'il ne pourraient rien contre l'ex chasseuse, l'aura du danger et de la mort émanaient d'elle aussi puissamment qu'ils en étaient tous touchés.

- Kate, qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda Scott les yeux rouges et les genoux fléchis.

Kate se tourna vers lui, une rage pure dans le regard faisant frissonner Les autres. Kira se déplaça vers lui en prenant soin de récupérer son katana dans le dos de Peter dont la vie l'avait quitté. Kate l'observa faire et eu un rictus mauvais..

- Un kitsune ? Scott... (elle secoua la tête blasée mais s'arrêta rapidement avant d'accrocher son regard.) Ma nièce est morte par ta faute et tu cours déjà dans les bras d'un renard ? (Elle éclata d'un rire effroyable jetant la tête en arrière. Tous sur le qui vive attendaient sans savoir quoi faire) Je te savais masochiste mon ténébreux mais pas débile ! Quoi que... j'ai toujours eu un doute.

- Kate ! Claqua Derek énervé

Elle se tourna cette fois sur tout le monde et observa son entourage. Elle inspira profondément et ses lèvres formèrent un ligne de sombre sourire.

- Alors il aura fallut... une Banshee... un Kitsune... un oméga... un humain et un Alpha pour détruire ma famille ! Fini t-elle par hurler.

- Non ! C'est moi...

Surprise Kate tourna son attention sur Stiles qui prit le pas sur Deek, se mettant face à la tante Argent. Derek voulu intervenir mais Stiles tourna la tête vers lui, son regard était de nouveau sombre et son visage n'exprimait que colère.

- Stilinski... Laisse moi rire !

- Et bien... tu semble oublié une chose Kate...

Stiles avança doucement vers elle avec un sourire de renard sur le visage. Stiles venait de comprendre. Le Nogitsune mort, le renard avait envahit son corps et son esprit, mais malgré tout, il était toujours une partie de lui, comme un programme fantôme dans les rouages de son cerveau et quand il était en colère... les cellules de son système nerveux semblaient puiser dans cette faille.

- C'est que le démon en moi a adoré... ça !

Stiles savait ce qu'il faisait, mais pas les autres. Alors Derek voulu intervenir mais Scott prit les devants.

- Stiles...

Mais son ami ne l'écouta pas, il continua à sourire cyniquement et inclina la tête de côté. Kate n'étant pas habitué à l'intervention de cet humain à qui elle n'avait jamais vraiment prêtée attention, resta stupéfaite à ses mots. Lui responsable de la mort de sa nièce ? Du plaisir ?

- Comment oses tu...

- Toute cette peine... Traîna t-il du bout des lèvres. Cette douleur me nourrissait comme un shoot de coke pour un camé.

Seule Lydia sembla comprendre Stiles, sûrement du aux voix lattantes qui battaient la mesures dans ses oreilles. Alors elle tourna la tête lentement vers Scott et murmura.

- Scott... maintenant...

L'Alpha tourna à son tour son regard sur la Banshee, puis sur son ami, observant sa posture. Stiles avait certes la voix, le regard et l'allure du Nogitsune, mais tout en lui était un mélange de nervosite, de confiance avec une pointé de colère, mais surtout, surtout, une forte de dose de sarcasme si propre à son frère.

- Alors qu'avec toi... tu serais aussi utile qu'un steak sous le nez d'un végétarien ! Il se mit à rire sombrement et Kate feula comme le jaguar qu'elle était sous ce visage d'ange. Ta mort ne nous sera d'aucune utilité Argent !

Lorsque la "Loba" se transforma de colère Derek entoura la taille de son homme et l'éloigna rapidement et avec force, alors que Scott se jeta tout loup dehors vers la Jaguar garou.

Derek laissa Stiles près de Lydia mais ne parti pas avant de s'assurer qu'il allait bien, encerclant son visage il cherche son regard, le sien et pas celui du démon. Et Stiles lui sourit le regard malicieux au possible selon les circonstances. Il prit ses mains pour qu'il le lâche et embrassa l'une d'elle.

- C'est bon D. Vas-y...

Il attendit de longues secondes mais finit par retourner vers Scott qui bataillait sévère, Kate lui mit un coup dans les parties sensibles du plus jeune et profita de la douleur pour le jeter contre la table de picnic. Il roula et tomba au pied de Stiles qui l'aida à se relever.

- Je compatis mec

Scott grogna et reparti vers le duo Derek/Kate, Kira resta près des humains et s'inquiéta pour ses amis.

Kate et Derek se battaient avec acharnement et bestialité. Derek respirait fort et la moitié de son cerveau était concentré sur son homme plus loin, il en avait marre de ce petit jeu, il fallait que cela cesse. Mais la loba était plus sanguinaire, elle le lacereait, griffait, mordait. Et même si le loup voulait lui faire autant de mal, il devait avouer que la souplesse de Kate était un désavantage pour lui.

- Derek ! Cria Stiles votant bien son homme perdre la face.

Scott rugit de tout son loup et sauta sur sur la blonde, mais pas assez rapidement pour l'empêcher de planter ses doigts dans l'abdomen de Derek. Le loup suffoqua et baissa le regard sur sa plaie, degoulinante.

Scott menaça la loba qui se rua sur lui gueule ouverte. Mais avant même d'atteindre sa cible, elle se stoppa net dans une détonation. Scott vit derrière elle le canon fumant d'une arme à feu. Tenue par Chris. L'homme dardait un regard humide sur ce qui fut sa soeur il y a longtemps, Scott bougea mais se pétrifia quand la blonde tomba à genou devant lui.

- DEREK !

Stiles couru vers son loup et tomba à genou pour le soutenir. Derek avait les yeux mi-clos et la bouche en sang, ses joues étaient pâles et ses doigts crispés contre lui. Ils avaient l'impression d'avoir fait un retour en arrière.

- Stiles...

- Non...non, non ça va aller, tiens bon, concentres toi Derek ! Concentres toi !

Les larmes du plus jeune coulaient sur son visage, il carressa frénétiquement les joues légèrement barbues et le força à ouvrir les yeux. Mais le coeur de Derek battait trop faiblement pour démarrer la cicatrisation.

- Putain Derek, tu me lâche pas ! T'as intérêt à rester avec moi, bordel !

Alors que la tête du loup tombait mollement entre ses mains, Stiles senti la colère grimper comme du venin du fond de ses entrailles vers ses poumons. Un grondement sourd naquit dans sa poitrine pour finir en hurlement faisant trembler chaque fibre de son corps.

- DEEEREEEK !

Tous se figèrent au hurlement de Stiles, clairement pas humain. Scott en eu un frisson et ses yeux flasherent de rouge.

Au son colérique de son amant, le coeur de Derek fit une embardée, partant dans une course folle, il papilliona des yeux et Stiles aperçut le bleu électrique le caractérisant, ses griffes sortirent de ses ongles. Stiles observa inconscient ce qu'il venait de faire, plus désespéré qu'autre chose. Il était ébahit devant les coupures et les entailles qui doucement disparaissaient.

- Putain... Souffla-t-il à bout de souffle. Derek...

Sans lui demander son avis, l'hyperactif prit son homme dans ses bras et le serra contre lui aussi fort qu'il put. Derek se laissa faire, encore dans vapes.

Chris lâcha les deux hommes du regard, ne cherchant pas à savoir ce qu'il se passait entre ses deux là, il regarda Scott en souriant légèrement

- Est-ce qu'elle...

- Non, Scott. Elle est juste shooté, nous allons nous en occuper.

- Nous ? Demanda l'Alpha

Chris se contenta de siffler et plusieurs hommes armés sortirent du bois derrière le chasseur. Deux hommes soulevèrent la loba inconsciente avant d'emmener les autres hommes chargés de Peter et Malia, loin d'ici.

- Elle doit rendre des comptes, et je dois savoir ce qu'il lui ait arrivé. Continues ta vie Scott, elle ne vous fera plus aucun mal.

Sur ce, le plus vieux le salua d'un signe de tête et s'enfonça entre les arbres.

Scott aida Stiles à porter Derek et les filles suivirent jusqu'à la Jeep. Quand Scott se retourna après avoir mit Derek à l'avant, ce soir avait prit une étrange tournure, mais une nouvelle direction. Sa meute était plus soudée que jamais.

Stiles grimpa derrière le volant et ses trois amis derrière lui. Scott ferma la porte et ferma les yeux en soufflant.

- Va vraiment falloir que tu m'explique ce qu'il s'est passé, Stiles

- Ah parce que tu crois que je le sais moi ?

Il regarda nerveusement Derek qui somnolait à côté de lui. Bordel, il ne savait pas lui même ce qu'il avait fait ce soir... Mais Derek allait bien, c'était le principal.

* * *

><p><strong>Je posterai la suite des deux autres cet aprem sûrement !<strong>

**Merci pour tous vos messages, j'vous kiff ! (Comme ça qui disent les jeun's non ?) je ris toute seule lol ^^**


End file.
